The Oracles Chosen: Vampires
by The Dark Necromancer
Summary: Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno are taken by vampires to serve their purposes, What is their purpose? What do they want? Can the Fiancee crew with the help of the vampire hunters save Ranma and the others before they are changed?
1. And So It Begins

The Oracles Chosen: Vampires  
By The Dark Necromancer   
  
Disclaimer  
  
Ranma ½ was made by Rumiko Takahashi I am not their owner although I would love to be!  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
A dark figure stalked the night streets of Nerima his steps bespoke him full of a purpose his dark clothes making him seem little more then a shadow  
  
'So this is the place of the powerful readings' the figure thought silently. It opened its mind to find his prey and hissed in delight.  
  
'Four powerful warriors… who would of guessed it and so close to home? They will be hard to capture though mmmmm such a powerful prey' he seemed to laugh at this. 'Not now though…I need my… colleagues… to tell them I have found the place', he spotted something and his eyes narrowed  
  
'Yes you will do for now' his eyes glowed red as he homed in on an old homeless man.   
  
Chapter One – And So it Begins  
  
Ranma walked on the fence as usual with Akane below him. Ranma seemed to be daydreaming and walking more slowly then he normally did holding his hans on the back of his head with his eyes staring at the sky.   
  
Akane looked up at his face and in irritation yelled at him  
"Ranma we are going to be late!" she screamed and then proceeded to run.   
Ranma shook his head getting rid of what he was day dreaming. It was strange, he tried to remember it was a nightmare of something, but he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. When Akane yelled something had been coming to him…something red? But his concentration was now broken he leapt off the fence.  
  
"Hey!! Akane wait up!" he shouted as he broke out into a flawless run.  
  
***********  
  
"BAKA!" Akane yelled at Ranma. They were late now because Kuno had decided today was the day to challenge Ranma again in combat. While Ranma was quick to defeat Kuno, it still took him time to get into class.   
  
Ranma heaved his bucket to a side and silently tried to get back to what he had been thinking about, he noticed Akane glaring at him again.  
  
"What is it Akane" Ranma said with a sigh.  
  
"If you hadn't been day dreaming we would have been here sooner!"   
  
Ranma nodded but otherwise didn't say anything else.  
Akane was about to yell at him again or berate him for his lack of manners when she noticed he genuinely was worried about something.  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked concern in here voice as she asked softly.  
"S'notin really…its just…I dunno I feel something is up. Something bad. It seemed a dream but kinda real too y'know?." Ranma mumbled   
"What was it about?" She looked at him curiously  
Ranma shrugged   
"That's the thing it's so hard to remember and what I do remember don't make any sense. I dreamt I was looking out of the window in the hall and then I looked around and I was gone lost in a forest noises all around me hissing and biting I started to run and I could feel something chasing me." He looked at her his eyes brooding "It scared me Akane more then C-c-cats almost and finally I saw something…something red and I woke up its just so real I was wondering what does it mean."   
  
"Well it perhaps doesn't mean anything Ranma." Akane said trying to make him feel better  
  
"And what would a tomboy like you know about dreams." Ranma retorted  
  
Akane fumed a blue aura around her.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" she yelled and slammed him into the ground with her mallet   
  
*******  
  
Ranma sat down and began watching the T.V he flipped and began to watch the news.  
"A mysterious murder occurred last night in the Nerima district an old homeless man was found dead and mutilated. It is unknown as to how he died. So far, the police aren't giving any details."  
Ranma turned it off. It wasn't helping he had a bad feeling about the old man.   
"Hello? Ranma what are you doing back from school so early" Kasumi asked politely.  
"Arghh I wasn't feeling too good Kasumi I decided to come home. I told Akane though so she knows" Ranma Stretched off the chair facing her   
Kasumi spoke as he started to leave   
"okay ramna. I'll call you for lunch if you like."  
Ranma nodded and felt his eye lids start to close  
  
Finally Ranma reached his room and lied down on his futon. In just a few seconds, later he was asleep.   
  
************  
dream  
Again, Ranma found himself in the same forest surrounded by noises of hissing and biting. looking to the trees he saw being with red eyes leering at him the same way a cat does to a mouse.   
"wha? Who are you?!" Ranma yelled at them.   
A figure approached. It was female but there was no hiding its malice and Ranma ran off once more deep into the woods. Running he stopped dead in his tracks his eyes wide  
'No!' He silently shouted in his mind  
The women grabbed him from behind by neck and lifted him up easily as one might a child  
"Oh but yes Ranma my dear" The women said staring into his eyes. Ranma looked back seeing blood red eyes and curved fangs the figure slashed forwards  
  
"No!" Ranma yelled as he woke up looking around he noticed it was night time and he was drenched in a cold sweat he quickly tried to remember the image in his mind before he woke…it was Akane…and she was on a crucifix with her throat torn out.   
  
Shuddering, he went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He felt himself shrink as he changed form and grew breasts. Accustomed to the sensation he splashed hot water on himself afterwards, restoring him he was feeling a little better. He started to try and remember the dream but he found himself starting to forget already until it was just something nagging him in the back of his head and he no longer could find out what it was. Thinking about it and trying to remember why he woke up in a cold sweat he finally gave up trying to find out what it was and just accepted that it would come to him eventually. Whistling he went down stairs to see why Kasumi hadn't called him for lunch.   
  
********  
  
"Ah Ranma you're awake," Kasumi said she as she prepared dinner   
"Um Kasumi why didn't you call me for lunch?"   
"Well, you were sleeping and I shouldn't wake you if you are not well. Sleep is the best cure for colds" She replied   
"Hey Ranma are you okay?" Akane asked holding a dosing P-Chan  
"Yeah I'm fine Akane I guess I was just tired." P-Chans eyes snapped opened and glared at Ranma. Ranma glared back at him finally Akane slapped Ranma   
"Stop glaring at P-Chan!" Ranma grumbled and sat down to eat dinner  
Soun and Genma finished playing Shogi and assumed their respective positions for dinner to be served.  
  
Dinner went pretty much normally or for what passed as normal in the Tendo household with Ranma and Genma stealing food from each other's plate and everyone else ignoring them as they ate apart from Akane who alternated from looking at Ranma with disgust and with concern.  
  
After the meal Ranma felt he would explode   
"That was great kasumi!"   
Akane smiled and handed Ranma something green on his plate  
"Here Ranma I baked this custard desert just for you."   
Ranma firstly at the custard which was a pale green and seemed to froth a little bit and then at Akane's eyes, which seemed to be firstly soft and shone at Ranma but then turned into pointed daggers.   
"You gonna eat it or not?" she asked in a hard voice.  
  
Ranma gulped   
"ummm Akane what flavour custard is this meant to be?"  
Akanes voice hardened even more  
"its banana flavour can't you tell?!" She said glaring at him  
"Isn't that meant to be ummm yellow?" He replied and proceeded to poke the custard  
"Just try it will you! Please?" She said firstly in her hard voice but the please came out as a plea  
Ranma sighed 'It sucks to be her fiancé!'  
Gulping Ranma reached and took a small piece of the pale green custard, finally he proceeded to place it in his mouth and chew it finally he swallowed  
  
Everyone seemed to be looking at his reaction, Ranma closed his eyes and fought the urge to hurl up his dinner all over the table  
  
"Gee…Akane that tastes..Different I'll give you that!" His eyes started to go unfocussed and he started to have trouble with his movements  
"I think I'll go…um…have a bath! Yeah that's it" So saying Ranma ran to the bathroom where he could be heard being nosily sick  
"oh my its unhealthy to have a bath after dinner" kasumi said  
Akane grumbled   
"How dare he not finish my custard I worked so hard at it too!" She moved to taste a bit and licked a bit of it and promptly spat it out  
"Ugh! It's horrible! But why?! I added all the ingredients! And I even added more just to make sure it tasted fine…"  
  
Ranma overheard Akane at that point and hurled even more violently into the toilet especially at the point where she said she added more ingredients after about 20minutes puking he came out of the bathroom looking a bit more greener and paler  
  
"I think I'm gonna go off to bed again" he mumbled and staggered off  
"Oh My Not feeling well again Ranma?" Kasumi asked  
"somehow that doesn't surprise me" Nabiki said as she watched Ranma leave.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma lay on his futon he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried his stomach kept rebelling and keeping him awake. While he no longer felt like throwing up he just couldn't sleep and this sudden restlessness annoyed him. He looked over at his father sleeping in his panda form growling occasionally and munching could be heard.   
  
Thinking a good beating of his old man might make him feel better he stood up and was about to kick him when he heard something…a hiss?   
  
Turning slowly he looked around the room his eyes wide trying to take into account every small detail of where a threat maybe. He took a defensive posture ready for any idiot who would try to mess with him he wondered who it could be Ryouga? Cologne? Happosai? Shampoo?   
"Hahahahaha" Came a low chuckle that seemed to be everywhere and hiss at him  
Ranma shuddered. That wasn't Kodatchi's laugh, this one was very different.   
"The most strongest one of all is scared of the dark?" It said mockingly.   
Ranma was pushed hard  
He swore he never even heard the person move he tried to regain his balance but didn't have enough time before he finally slammed against the wall. Finally he was to glimpse his attacker. He wore black totally black it was as if he was no more then a shadow until you looked at his faec, the darkness of his clothing contrasted strongly with the white of his face. That was all really Ranma could see as the darkness cloaked him in the room as if he was a movable shadow.   
  
Ranma threw a mighty punch at where the figure stood which would of broken a hole through in the wall. The attacker didn't even dodge but instead he clasped the punch into his own hand and squeezed hard. Ranma cried out as he felt his hand being crushed. This guy was very very strong, wincing he threw another punch with his free hand. The attacker let go of his hand and dodged. Ranma's punch flew by harmlessly[leaving him open the attacker back handed Ranma across his face sending him flying through the air and he hit once again the wall once more. He felt himself lifted and thrown across the room landing on his back and sliding across the floor. The attacker walked to him and pinned Ranma to the floor with a foot on his chest. Ranma struggled but to no avail. This guy felt like he was made of iron and weighed a lot more then he looked. Finally in desperation he shouted.  
Ranma started to swear the figure pressed harder down onto Ranmas chest causing Ranma to scream as his ribs started to feel as if they were about to break. Ranma started to wonder why no one woke up, that was strange someone should of woke up his own father was in the room and the noise from the fight was loud enough that someone in the house should of gotten up, suddenly Ranma felt suddenly very alone.   
  
The attacker grinned at him his fear aura and silence spell were perfect Ranmas fear was increasing and no one would be coming to his aid. Reaching down he grabbed Ranma's hands in one of his own and then proceeded to lift Ranma off the ground. The attacker stared at Ranma in his the eyes two sparks of a deep dark red started to glow. Ranma felt all his resistance melt away when he stared in those eyes. They promised joy a love he couldn't describe. The attacker grinned and showed his hollow fangs, that alarmed Ranma and he tried to struggle even a little but he couldn't so much as move. The attacker tore the top of Ranma's shirt exposing his neck, he then lowered his head whispering with dark intent and malice in Ranma's ear.  
  
"This is going to hurt."   
  
He then moving fast he slammed his fangs into Ranmas neck and pierced his main vein catching the blood that flowed, and drinking it. Ranma cried out in pain he felt like he was going to die his strength started to fail. His cries quickly became lower as he felt light-headed and drowsy and darkness started to creep towards him.   
  
The vampire let go of Ranma and laid him down to his futon with strange care. Finally he put his hand to Ranma's neck, the fang wounds healed slowly but finally there was no longer even a mark.   
Ranma's vision was blurry and he felt himself slipping into darkness as the vampire said   
"Forget"   
Ranma finally fell asleep unaware of the tragedies that awaited him.   
  
End Chapter One  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	2. The Plan

The Oracles Chosen: vampires  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter two – The Plan   
  
"Ugh" Ranma groaned as he woke. The first thing that came to his mind as he woke was that it was bright, and he was feeling like total crap this morning. As he got up, he noticed it was still really early and that his father was sleeping. Walking to the bathroom Ranma was amazed at how weak he felt. Surely Akane's cooking wasn't that bad to make him feel this weak a day after-wards?   
"Damn tomboy" he muttered and went to the bathroom   
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked at his face. He was definitely paler then he looked yesterday. He shrugged, putting it down to Akane's cooking and him throwing up. As he was about to leave he noticed something   
"What the?" he looked at his top seeing it somehow shredded in his sleep.  
"Wonder how that happened?" He said uncertain. He changed his top and fingered the dried blood.  
"Blood?" Checking himself everywhere he found he wasn't cut or anything   
"Where'd that blood come from?"   
  
'Forget' a strange voice whispered into his mind, Ranma's eyes went unfocussed and he walked to his futon and went back to sleep.   
  
**********  
  
A man looking about nineteen wearing black and wearing a bandoleer wondered the streets of Tokyo he didn't really look out of place, but then not many people would be in that area at that time of night unless you were either very brave or very stupid.  
  
He straightened when he heard something… it was evil laughter. His eyes narrowed   
"Oh shit," He said as two vampires jumped out of the darkness that was cloaking them. The boy did a spinning kick knocking the first vampire away back into the darkness. This left him off balance though as he was solidly hit by the next. He was down winded as his back collided with the hard pavement.   
  
He got up and found a pellet that had fallen out of the bandoleer he carried, he threw it at the vampire who had hit him and was now running at him for a second charge.  
  
The pellet exploded on the vampire. It screamed as if burnt and flailed around the street as the pellets gas burned him. The first vampire ran at the man now emerging once more from the darkness, the man pulled a stake from his belt he hurled it at the vampire like a knife with pinpoint accuracy. It hit the vampire who didn't even have time to scream in the chest and he exploded into dust.   
  
The second vampire got away from the pellet and disappeared in a flash of dark light. The man jumped just as a dark shadow portal opened from where he was just standing. The vampire jumped out fangs at the ready baring them at their adversary, the man reached in his bandoleer again and pulled out one thick round stake identical to the one that had killed the other vampire. He pulled along it separating the sticks so he now held 5 in his hand. He held them and his hands which started to glow a faint yellow. The ki flowed into the sticks and then with a yell he threw them.  
"VAMPIRE CAPTURE!"   
  
They flew from his hands like miniature comets and struck the vampire in the arms, legs, and in the stomach.   
  
They flew on carrying the vampire with them and slammed into a wall then they solidified into wood holding him captive there. The wood burned like fire the vampire screamed and fought against the burning wood trying to dislodge them or at least get his hand free but he knew it was hopeless. The man walked slowly to the vampire with a silver knife and placed it at the vampires' neck.   
"Tell me where the lieutenant is heading." The vampire laughed but the man pressed the dagger point against his neck silencing him finally the vampire spoke  
"Somewhere in the Nerima district but I don't -cough- know where- cough- you find out for yourself I will spit on your –cough- corpse when he kills you!"  
"I release you vampire." He said and with a quick movement he sliced the head off, the carcass seemed to evaporate into dust and then was gone no trace of the fight existed.  
  
"Nerima? What the hell for? Hmm well if he's headed there that's where I am headed, Nerima here I come." Revving a black motor cycle he roared off  
  
***********  
  
The vampire felt Ranma's strength enter him as he took his blood it was sweet and fresh… oh it was fantastic, so energetic, so strong, and he was a virgin to top it off. They had chosen well. He looked at the black midnight sky. His comrades will be coming and so will the master's lieutenant. The light shall fall and the days of fire shall come again he thought with desire. He went to a warehouse and broke open a casket. It held a coffin inside he pulled it out and felt the light coming.   
"Sunrise" he whispered with distaste.  
He didn't really need to sleep in a coffin but at least it was more movable then bed. He got inside the coffin and slept dreams of death and darkness winning over light.   
  
**********  
  
Ranma got up and yelled  
"Wadda ya do that for." in her pitched high female voice.  
"Are you going to sleep all day boy? We have morning practise. You're getting sloppy Ranma to think that you will one day inherit this dojo" Genma lectured.  
Ranma grumbled but he got up. Genma tossed him a kettle which he used to turn back into a guy. He still felt a little weak but he couldn't remember why. He was frustrated but a nice beating of his old man should make him feel better. Leaping outside the window, he waited for his old man. Genma leapt after him and the two squared off.   
  
Ranma got into a fighting stance and Genma did the same. Ranma ran in and launched a simple flying kick. Genma blocked and 5 minutes later a Genma-panda and a female Ranma came inside. Kasumi called them for breakfast, Ranma and Genma began eating food as though he hadn't had anything to eat for a year.   
  
Ranma once again changed back to male form, courtesy of Kasumi heating a kettle. Eventually he and Akane ran out to school knowing as always that they would be late.   
  
***********  
  
Five people walked slowly the streets of Nerima it was three o'clock at night. No one should be awake except for the undead and, of course, party goers and the unemployed drunkards. The central figure clearly was the leader; he just had an aura of power and evil malevolence. This was simply because he was the lieutenant of the master he had personally killed over a hundred Vampire Hunters and three Vampire slayers as well as countless mortals over the centuries but he was going to kill more to add to his strength. Suddenly the central figure stopped and the others followed suit and looked tense, they could feel something was wrong.   
  
"So I finally found the lieutenant and four of his cronies. Hadn't expected someone like you to be here," a person said with distaste.   
"Why don't you surrender now or prepare to fight" The person said again. The vampires looked at each other and laughed with mirth  
The leader laughed evilly then spoke   
"Come and show your self hunter. Or are you scared of me and my 'cronies'"   
  
Suddenly one of the vampires fell to the ground dead then exploded into dust. Then the voice shouted with power  
  
"VAMPIRE KILL!"   
  
A bright light flared and the leader jumped back. A stake was embedded into the pavement of where he had been. The other low vampires collapsed and exploded into dust.   
"So you rid me of my associates. It doesn't matter, they were always too slow and of no use to me. Now come, show your-self."  
  
The man wearing black and a bandoleer came into the light. He was holding a silver dagger in his left hand and a white silver sword in his right. A black dagger materialised in the leader's hand and a curved scimitar-like blade appeared in his right.  
"Come let's see how good you are, hunter." The lieutenant said smirking.   
  
The two charged against each other, the clanging of metal ringed out in the night, sparks jumped were the two blades met the vampire swung his dark sword and the man jumped into the air to avoid being cut the wall behind him got a deep cut from the strike of the vampire. The boy was a little worried he rid the other vampires but this vampire was fighting stronger and he had a lot of power. He shouldn't have gotten so quick into this fight this vampire was a lieutenant not some lower class vampire he cursed as he dodged another swing again behind him he heard bricks breaking.  
  
"So you have some skill hunter once I kill you I will take all the knowledge you have." The vampire said. The vampire channelled dark energy into the dagger he then threw it into the ground in front of the man. The energy went through the ground destroying the pavement road and everything in its path. The man couldn't jump in time and got hit by the dark tendrils of energy he was thrown back through the broken wall. Staggering up he saw the lieutenant flying at him, thinking quick he channelled his energy into his hand a bolt of white chi hit the vampire in the chest spinning him and throwing him from the air into garbage of an alleyway.   
  
The man was getting weaker that blast took his strength away he had been driving all night to get here and had to kill too many vampires in just this one night he needed to rest. Jumping up high he leapt to a roof top and then he leapt away from the lieutenant while he struggled to get out of the garbage and shake off the effects of the white ki bolt. The vampire got up he fell on some slime in the alley his balance was gone thanks to that bolt  
'How dare he!' he tried to get up again but fell down on his face his balance was still not there just yet.   
'I will kill him for that!' he raged but the hunter was already gone far from even the vampires sight  
  
Growling he got up and finally managed to stay on his feet he then went to meet with the other vampire.  
  
The leader came to the warehouse it had been decorated with red writing so he knew it was the correct one and went in. The low vampire bent down and knelled before him.  
"Your excellence I hope there was no troub...Argh" The vampire was being held up by his throat   
"There was a vampire hunter here he killed my associates why is there a hunter here?"   
"I don't understand I sent vampires to kill all hunters and slayers in Tokyo I made sure of it! I sent every last vampire we had!"  
"Well you failed I should kill you for that!"  
He tightened his grip shaking from rage, he then dropped the low vampire   
"Fail me once more and I will kill you slowly and painfully understand? I will throw you into the pit back at home and keep you from feeding on anything but the lowest insects" The vampire nodded 'yes' his eyes wide with fear  
  
The leader concentrated and the low vampire could feel his evil power, a dark portal opened as he released his energy with a wave of his hand and slowly 20 vampires came out.   
"These are the orders and are to be carried out to the letter. As you know there are 4 very powerful people we have in this remote Japan the orders are to capture them and turn them into vampires simple yes?" all the vampires nodded an affirmative, it seemed simple to them  
  
"NO! It is not! A hunter is here I suspect its Serin or someone he trained." all the vampires shook with rage   
  
Serin was a well-known Hunter who had killed at least 120 vampires most of them were medium or lower class but he had once killed a lieutenant this had earned him a reputation not to mention the Queen her self had placed a bounty on his head, if he was found he was to be taken to her at all costs. They could only imagine the terrors she had in store for him  
  
The leader talked on  
"These are the people you will go after he separated them into groups of 5 listen and listen good group one. He pointed to the group furthest to his left you shall go after the one who is called Mousse he has the power of hiding weapons and we suspect extra dimensional abilities similar to the dark portal" turning he spoke to the other groups  
  
"group 2 you are after the one called Kuno, he's a blow hard it seems but his speed with the sword will be to our advantage" Moving again he spoke with the next group  
"group 3 you are after the one called Ryouga Hibiki he is immensely strong and has endurance his techniques will help us a lot in this war and lastly group 4 you are after Ranma Saotome I shall go with group 4 and you Marov you shall go with group 3" He glared at the lower class vampire he had nearly killed "tomorrow death shall reign supreme and soon fire shall return and darkness shall have it's revenge."   
  
**********  
  
Serin wearily returned to an abandoned house he had found and he laid down on a futon he carried with him and tried to relax.   
'A lieutenant' he thought bitterly worse a stronger lieutenant then the other he had killed. 'Hmm Must have a damn good reason to be here hell this place isn't even strategically important for them! Hmmm there's more behind trying to turn people into vampires that's for sure.'  
Serin started to think  
'Turning a vampire hunter or slayer does happen but there are none actually stationed here in Nerima because no vampire has ever bothered to come here! Then why here? Why?'   
He remembered his training and his teacher.   
(Teachers voice disembodied)  
"Serin you must remember that if your comrades fall and turn to darkness you must kill them and release them for they know too much to live. However if they die by vampires in the normal fashion and don't resurrect then only their strength will flow to that vampire. So beware of them vampires that have killed slayers and hunters. There may also be mortals who posses' strong attributes if these mortals are converted then the vampires will grow stronger then ever..."  
(Voice fades)   
"That's it! Nerima now I remember this is a focal point for all sorts of weird stuff! Martial artists I've heard come here…why I didn't see it before! Martial artist with more then average human abilities! I better find out who they are"  
  
Serin mused for a few minutes  
'lets see they have to be young around 16 to 30 more power, male for physical strength and able to do extraordinary abilities. Hmm I'm going to need to get some information on the local martial artists' He yawned   
"But now I need some sleep." And then Serin fell into a deep sleep but as always his dagger was in his hand.  
  
******  
  
Serin awoke 4 hours later he yawned and saw daylight he grumbled he hated having to wake up Early but he didn't have much of a choice he had to find out who the martial artist were. He went  
Out and realised he was very hungry   
'Okay first dinner!' he thought to himself   
'Where is a good restaurant'?   
He jumped on to the roof of a building and started leaping peering down to find a restaurant he liked using the roof no one saw him and it sure beats getting pushed by pedestrians.  
'Ah here's one the 'Cat Café' he walked in and found it was Chinese, he didn't have a problem with it he could speak 4 languages because of his travels and it was a necessity how else would he find a  
Vampire in china speaking Japanese. He sat down at a table the restaurant wasn't really full probably because it was so early but it seemed like a good place to eat. A waitress came to him he looked up and grinned at her   
'Wow she's beautiful'   
"Nihao! You order now yes?" The waitress asked him.  
'Obviously she didn't speak Japanese very well' he thought to himself so he spoke in mandarin back to her   
"Sure I'd like some Ramen please, and some tea and I have to say you are sure beautiful!"  
Shampoo smiled and replied back in mandarin  
"Thank you Sir I will go and get your food now" and then left to get his food  
  
He looked at her legs as she went unaware of the duck glaring at him from over the counter. Finally he began to think   
'Okay where can I get information from and from whom?'   
"Your meal is here sir!" Shampoo said in mandarin to him  
"Thank you oh Excuse me" he replied  
"Something wrong with the ramen?" She looked puzzled at him  
"No it's just do you know where I can buy some information about something?"  
"Nabiki Tendo but I warn you she sure is sneaky"  
"Okay thanks" Serin finished the meal and went to the counter to pay there was an old woman there and he blinked 'a ghoul?!' he thought but slowly handed her the money  
  
"Here" he said   
  
Handing some yen over 'she sure looks like a ghoul…' He went out then just remembered 'where can I find Nabiki Tendo!?' He went to a person who looked like a student   
"Excuse me do you know where I can find Nabiki Tendo?"   
The Man looked up and at the mention of her name screamed and ran down the street.   
"O-okay I'll take that as a yes but not going to..." After a few minute he decided that he couldn't find her everyone he asked seemed to be fearful of her very name although on reflection he was asking mainly students. Finally he gave up and decided to make sure he knew Nerima's streets. He went to his motorbike from where he parked it and revved off. As he went through the streets he began  
To wonder why nobody even looked at him funnily he was dressed in total black with a black  
Motorcycle and yet no one looked at him this was strange. After he decided he knew the streets pretty well he was hungry it was about lunchtime. He found a place called 'Ucchans' hmm-well beats going  
Hungry parking he entered the restaurant  
  
********************  
  
Ranma and Akane sat down it was lunchtime and Ranma was hungry and was about to go into his bag when. Akane smiled at Ranma   
"Ranma?"   
"Hmm"   
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah 'm starving."  
"Well..."  
'Oh no nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo'   
Ranmas mind quickly registered what was going on and started to panic sweat drops started to form on the back of his head. 'Can't she give me a rest just once!? Poisoned twice in as many days!'  
"Well I made this for you" she shoved something that looked like red jelly in his face   
"It's Cake"  
Ranma looked down on it, it burbled and Ranma swore it looked like it was alive  
Suddenly the jelly cake jumped and hooked onto Ranma face  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!"  
Ranma shouted Running in circles with the jelly on his hair and oozing down his face. Trying to pull it off Ranma grabbed it and gave a mighty pull it came off and Ranma through it to the ground and shouted  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" destroying the Cake/Jelly  
  
"Phew that was lucky! Damn thing could have killed me!"  
  
Suddenly a Hammer smashed into Ranmas head knocking his face into the ground.   
"I spent a long time making that cake since you didn't feel well and you had to destroy it! Ranma you JERK" Emphasising the last bit with another hammer blow embedding him further in the ground and then walking off. Ranma pulled his face out from the ground and muttering about uncute tomboys built like gorillas. Then he went over to his table and pulled out his lunch box which contained the lunch Kasumi had made   
"A life saver" he said as he began to eat.   
  
After lunch Ranma sat down in the shade of a tree relaxing.   
"Ranma you vile sorcerer, I saw how you treated the scrumptious delights of Akane Tendos cuisine! You are not fit to even breathe the same air as her! I shall defeat you then you shall release the pig tailed goddess and the beautiful huntress Akane so commands Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder Of Furinkan High!" Lightning hits behind him   
'Oh great' Ranma groans   
  
Kuno charged at him and swings his bokken in a wild arc Ranma dodges easily and delivers a strong kick in Kunos face knocking him back flying and skidding on the ground. As Kuno gets up he shouted  
"I fight on-oof!-" As he was speaking he didn't realise Ranma coming towards him and then upper cutting him sending Kuno unconscious into a tree. Ranma runs and goes indoors before it starts to rain.   
  
**************  
  
Serin steps in and sits down at a table he hears thunder and lightning in the distance   
'Great that all I need' he thinks as a waitress comes to him   
'Yikes! What is it with Nerima and good-looking women? Maybe I should come to Nerima more often' Grinning at the chef/waitress.  
"Hi there sugar you ready to order yet?" The waitress asks him looking at him as If knowing what's on his mind  
"Umm sure can I have an okonomiyaki special please and a coke"  
Ukyo flipped a piping hot okonomiyaki on to Serins plate and he began to eat pretty soon the restaurant was full. Ukyo saw that Serin looked was deep in thought over something. Serin looked to the sky only a few more hours before they go after their targets and I have no idea who they are it's so damn frustrating usually it's here we are come and get us not were here hiding. When the rush went down for a few minutes Ukyo came over to him.   
"Hey Konatsu take over for a few minutes."   
"Sure thing Ukyo-sama" A girl replied suddenly appearing, Serin barely noticed the exchange until Ukyo came to him and sat beside him  
"Hey what's on your mind sugar?"  
"Hmm" Serin said Ukyo disrupted his thoughts. Finally he spoke back  
"Well I need to find someone who can help me."  
"Well ask away. Lets see if I can help"  
"Well okay I need to find the best Martial artist in Nerima."   
"Well that's easy that's my fiancée Ranma Saotome."  
"He is? Where is he where is he staying?" Serin asked getting excited   
"Whoa you're not going to challenge him are you" Ukyo ask suspiciously her eyes narrowing   
"No but I need to find him and a Nabiki Tendo." 'Nabiki might be useful'  
"Well here she wrote the address of the Tendo dojo go there in a few  
Hours time and he'll be there." Ukyo said tearing a script of paper for him  
"Thanks" Serin said as he paid and gave a big tip.   
'Great I've got one but I'm missing something why? Why come after only one martial artist unless oh great there is something I'm missing there must be more, but I don't know who they are… They have to be after more then just Ranma it would be impractical and no reason to send so many vampires'.   
'Hmm well I'd better see if I can find the vampires hiding place and better place a report to the vampire hunters guild in Japan.'  
  
So saying Serin went to his bike and goes back to the abandoned house and takes a laptop out of a holder on the motor bike he opened it and pressed his finger on a black patch a computer voice said  
"*beep* *beep* name and authorisation?"  
At this point Serin Spoke   
"6347.M"   
"Password?" Serin paused   
"Family." He opened the laptop it needed such high security otherwise a vampire could find the headquarters of the Hunters and that would be extremely bad. Not only that but it had all the plans of making the weapons that kill vampires as well as a lot of other high tech gizmos. He type a code and the screen changed to show a man in his fifties looking back   
"Serin?"   
"Sensei I have bad news"  
"What is it? We've got trouble here ourselves"  
"I'm in a place called nerima and I believe an attack will occur on someone called a Ranma Saotome he's a martial artist and reputed to be one of the best."  
"Martial artist? But why so serious? Lots of people get turned into vampires"  
"This martial artist and possibly others here are reputed to be extremely strong and powerful these people I think even know how to manipulate their Ki."   
At this the old man grew disturbed   
"If you are right then I am fearful for none of our Hunters are near your position the nearest is 300 miles away most of those who are near you have been recorded dead in the last 48 hours."  
"Of course those two who attacked me."   
"Serin be on your guard"   
Serin hesitated but spoke on  
"Sensei the lieutenant is here"   
"The LIEUTENANT this is even more serious I'll do my best to get  
Reinforcement but most of them have been attacked and are held up I'm sorry. That's why we've got trouble most of our Vampire hunters in Japan have fallen and it seems from this that the whole of Nerima has been cut off I'm afraid it could be some time before we get to you I'm sorry"  
"Don't be I'll do my best. Serin out"  
He closed his laptop well back to business,   
"I have no forces and sunset is in a few hours away then they go after their prey and if the vampires who took out my comrades are here" he shudders "this could be a looong night. Better be prepared" and he started to create things that he knew he would need when the time comes.   
  
************  
  
Ranma slept in his history class the teacher just shook his head and started to read about revolutions he saw something his mind had been hiding the picture of a crucified Akane and he bolted awake.   
"And since then women can know vote in a free democratic parliament"  
"Oh dear God No!!!!" shouted Ranma turning to see if Akane was there  
  
"Well despite Ranmas objection women do have the right to vote and be treated just as equally as men" Said the teacher as all the girls in the class started giving Ranma hateful looks while the boys laughed. Ranma groaned and banged his head on the desk it was definitely not his day. Ranma shuddered why had he thought of that picture? What picture was it? He no longer remembered… he remembered something though… a hiss? It spoke   
"Almost time to die hope you like it." It said then bit Ranma in the neck  
Ranma shivered and tried to stay awake now in class  
  
************  
  
Ranma went home on the fence deep in thought he had a great sense of foreboding and it wasn't boding well something was coming today and soon he may not remember anything of his dreams but he knew that much…  
  
Akane and him arrived at the Tendo dojo and went in.  
  
***********  
  
Serin had his motorbike and was making his way to the Tendo dojo when he heard someone say  
Nabiki at the end of seemed like a deal. He saw a man about seventeen carrying a bokken and  
Deeply engrossed in his photos. He kept mumbling about   
'Akane' 'beautiful' 'sorcery' 'I shall smite thee and free my loves!!'  
"Hmm"  
Serin thought then he remembered Nabiki and went to see her he saw a brown hair girl wearing a school uniform now walking home he presumed he went to her on his bike and said   
"Nabiki Tendo?"   
"Yes"   
"I need an answer to a question"  
"What the question"   
"Who are the best Martial artists in Nerima?"   
"Give me 5'000yen and I'll tell you"  
'She doesn't realise how important this is and that's day light robbery'   
"5000! That's robbery" he replied shocked  
She seemed to simply grin at him till finally he replied  
"Here" he said shoving the money in her hands  
"Well there are so many"   
"Arghh just tell me the male one 16 or older."  
Giving her another 1'000 yen sunset was only 30min away   
"Well there's Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse and just maybe, maybe Kuno."   
"Who's the most powerful!?"   
Giving another 1'000yen  
"Ranma why"  
"He's in great danger come on"   
He grabbed her and put her the motorbike and revved off before she could say anything   
"Who are you?"   
She said against the roaring wind she knew this guy was definitely breaking the speed limit  
"Serin I'm a vampire hunter. The Darkness is coming after Ranma, the others I can't save but the most powerful can't fall or were all doomed."   
He said as they neared the dojo 28mins till sunset. He got off the bike as they were outside Nabiki got up as well  
"Come on"  
Kasumi opened the door she saw Serin dragging Nabiki Ranma and Akane were sitting down watching T.V P-Chan was sitting next to Akane and glared at the interruption. Soun and Genma were playing Shogi.   
  
********  
  
25min to sunset  
  
"Listen everyone Ranma is in grave danger."   
"I'd better make some tea," Kasumi said sighing   
  
*******  
  
Serin explained everything Ryouga walked in his hair slightly wet. He sat down now and listened.   
"What are your special techniques?" Serin said.   
Akane held Ranma's hand and squeezed it very slightly, before she pulled it away. Ranma said with a cocky grin   
"I'm fast and can shoot Ki blast from my confidence. And I'm the best Martial artist in Nerima perhaps Japan"   
Ryouga spoke "And also with the biggest ego"  
He turned to Serin "I can destroy rocks and shoot Ki from my depression I'm strong though and got a lot of endurance."   
Ranma jumped in   
"Mousse is a hidden weapon's master and Kunos good with a sword that's about it." Serin began to get the idea he turned to Ryouga   
"Is that thing to destroy rock can it kill humans?"   
"No just rock" Said Ryouga. Serin had an idea  
"Think of it like this Ryouga your... What's it called?"   
"Bakusai tenketsu"   
"Yes that what if Mousse had that and could use it with his chains?"  
"Well I don't think he could"   
"Hypothetically"  
"Well uh he could destroy things at a distance."  
"Right now what if someone had your thing uh"  
"Bakusai Tenketsu"  
"Yeah that and Mousses ability to throw hidden weapons Ranmas speed and Kunos speed with a Weapon."  
"That someone could destroy a lot of things." Ryouga said thinking 'is this guy trying to make me seem like a dope?'   
"Right he could throw a knife at someone and the speed would kill them and blow them apart with that Bakutai satsuor what ever."  
"What can we do" Asked Akane  
Serin sighed   
"You? Nothing, Ranma I can see you have already been bitten I can feel the vampire aura around you"  
"WHAT??!!" screamed everyone and they started to step away from Ranma in case he started to go Vampire on them. Serin seemed to understand what they were fearful of and merely said  
  
"No they bit him not changed him possible to taste him to see if what they suspected was true. Now all of you step away"   
Serin drew a circle with a chalk he then threw a ward on it he then pulled a rope out he charged his Ki and threw it at the ceiling it stuck on the ceiling like glue.  
"Both of you Ranma and Ryouga step in the circle. And tie the rope to you"   
"Why?"  
"This circle will protect you from harm the vampires can't teleport in nor can they walk in but once you step outside they have you. The rope is to make sure that if you do come out you will be held by the rope Ok"  
"Why can't you do that to all of us then so none of us get caught?" Asked Nabiki   
"I am you girls will get in another circle and so will you" he pointed to Genma and Soun.  
"What about you?" asked Ranma   
"I can't go in a circle"  
"Why?"   
"Because I am a vampire hunter and swore to fight against vampires whenever possible." Serin said striking a dramatic pose  
"What does that mean?" replied Ryouga   
Serin pose deflated   
"It means I can't go in there you see what kind of a vampire hunter would I be if I ran into protective circles? Now all of you get in only 5 mins to sun set."   
"Hey can't we fight with you" Asked Ranma   
"No you and Ryouga are all to valuable if you fall I have failed and the darkness has won"   
"What about me?" Akane "I'm a Martial artist too and I'm good"  
Ranma was about to say something when Serin said  
"No even the weakest vampires are 3 times as strong as a human and 2 1/2 times faster you can't fight them and over power them directly you would be a snack to them stay in the circle so you won't get hurt, only I can face them. Not only that but do you think Ranma or Ryouga would stay I the circle if you came out and faced a vampire? Hell no they would come charging out and be eaten"  
  
*********  
  
3 mins to sunset  
  
Genma and Soun went in their circle and pulled a shogi board out and started to play, Kasumi Nabiki and Akane also went in their circle and began to wait talking a little bit amongst themselves, Ranma and Ryouga entered there's and hoped that everything would be ok. Serin stood in front of the door and this time drew 2 silver daggers and he pulled  
Them out with a slicing sound   
  
*********  
  
1min to sunset  
  
The door opened and in stepped Ukyo   
"Hi Ranma I've brought some okonomiyaki for you"  
"Ukyo get in the circle NOW!!" cried Ranma  
"Huh?" said Ukyo   
  
0 min to sunset. 


	3. The Fight

The Oracles Chosen: Vampires  
By The Dark Necromancer  
Chapter 3 – The Fight  
  
"Oh Shit!!!" Serin said   
  
Leaping he pushed Ukyo out of the way a vampire suddenly appeared cloaked in black as though it was a hole where light could not penetrate. Serin got up and yelled a battle cry as he engaged the vampire in combat eleven more vampires suddenly appeared. Serin swore he never knew they would come in such numbers! He recognised the lieutenant and still he was fighting this lower class vampire, 5 more started to come after him. He reached into his bandoleer and threw a stake at a vampire the vampire caught it and tossed it away.   
"Huh!?" he seemed puzzled  
'They shouldn't have been able to do that they must be more than lower class vampires.' He thought as he gathered his Ki.  
"Vampire destroy!"   
  
White light shot out of his hands and smashed into the nearest vampire smashing him into the others knocking them from their feet.  
  
Ukyo got up unsteadily and saw the boy she had helped out earlier fighting what seemed like 5 dark shadowy figures. She turned around to walk into the circle where Ranma was and suddenly she was grabbed and thrown back in a wall. She looked up the lieutenant was looking at her smiling she suddenly felt very alone, she could feel his evil aura overpowering her.  
  
**********  
  
Cat Café  
  
Cologne looked up from counting the money at the till and suddenly felt an evil presence she yelled   
"Mousse Shampoo come here now!"  
Mousse and Shampoo ran and appeared both started asking what's wrong   
"What is it great grandmother?" Shampoo asked  
"Yes what is it old hag" Mousse asked a pot plant  
"Over here boy!"  
Mousse turned to Cologne who promptly hit him over the head with her staff   
"What is it?" he repeated glowering  
"Something is coming get ready" She replied and got into a fighting stance  
  
*********  
  
The door to the Cat café suddenly was blown apart and five shadows came in   
"Vampires" Cologne hissed   
  
Shampoo noticed a trace of fear in her great grandmother's voice this made her instantly wary of those shadows as they came in. Mousse threw his chains at them but all were dodged. One shadow grabbed the chain and pulled Mousse towards it, a tug off war ensued.   
  
Colognes staff broke the chain and Mousse fell back so did the vampire, the vampire then disappeared into a dark portal. Shampoo pulled out her bonbori and jumped into combat with a vampire and didn't notice another vampire sneaking up behind her its red eyes and white fangs ready. Mousse ran and slammed into the vampire from behind pulling the vampire down claws came down onto Mousses hands and he tried to stab at the thing that dare hurt his Shampoo.  
  
He was catapulted across the cat café into the wall with a thud as the vampire shook him off like he was just a doll. Cologne pulled a ward from under the counter and threw them at the vampires using her Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken speed. One hit a vampire on the head which caused it to thrashing around as the hated thing stuck to its head. Cologne then jumped avoiding the Vampires and hit her staff in the Vampires heart. Causing it to explode into dust, Cologne noticed Shampoo was on the ground both her Bonboris destroyed and her hands caught in a vice like grip of the Vampire.   
  
With Colognes attention away she immediately was set upon by two vampires each clawing and slashing at her there speed was phenomenal and she was forced into a corner her staff blocking the strikes of the vampires her strength started to wane as she wasn't used to long fights like this and knew she had to do something.  
  
Mousse got up unsteadily and tried to focus 'SHAMPOO!!!' the vampire had her hands pinned and he could see her looking directly into its eyes the vampire was reaching down to bite her neck Mousse realised. He pulled a wooden stake from his cloak and threw it at the vampires head just as he felt some thing open up and his feet fall from under him.   
  
Shampoo tried to fight this creature but as soon as she neared it, it broke her bonbori like they were twigs she tried hand to hand combat and the thing had forced her to her knees grabbing both of her hands in a vice grip. She then made the mistake of looking into the vampires eyes her memory failed her and she couldn't think of who she was or what she was doing she was totally immobile and the vampires head lowered it self to her neck. Then she heard a scream of anguish and the vampire roared back with a wooden pike imbedded in its head through its eye. She now was back in control of her body she reached for a piece of her broken bonbori and stabbed the vampire in the heart it causing it to explode into a shower of dust.  
  
Cologne powered her Ki up and was about to release it but then the vampires she was facing vanished she looked around and noticed Shampoo was okay yet where was Mousse?  
  
***********  
  
Kuno Manor   
  
5 figures broke into the house they broke through a window and walked in bright lights suddenly flared.  
"Who dost dare to invade the sanctuary of Tatewaki Kuno the Blue thunder of Furinkan high" Kuno yelled down at the vampire the light taking away their shadowy forms.  
  
The vampires looked shocked they wanted this guy he sounded like he was a complete idiot well orders were orders they ran with speed at Kuno who was on top of the stairs they didn't expect resistance so were unprepared for a razor sharp hoop which sliced the head of one of their comrades and a shrunken that slammed into the chest of another.  
  
This enraged the vampires they weren't about to fall to some fool waving a wooden sword!  
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHO leave creatures of the night or do you want to die like your friend over there? HOHOHOHOHO Tell me does the harlot in pigtails send you to kill me HOHOHOHO"  
  
Kuno shuddered and even the vampires shuddered 'these are a pair of total loons!' The leader of the vampire group thought.   
  
The vampires flew and Kuno shouted  
"So the vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome sends his dark minions to do battle with me bah he is no man!!"  
  
Kuno then started to slash at the nearest vampire to him and then shouted   
"strike! strike! strike! strike! strike! strike! strike!" the vampire fell apart black blood flowing from its body at just the air pressure and due to the wooden sword it hurt more then anything else.  
  
"Hah see vile sorcerer how easily I dispatch your minions HAHAHAHAHA-urk" Kuno yelled and laughed insanely  
  
As he was gloating he was unprepared for the other vampire who was behind him and held a face akin to disgust with a simple hard punch on the back of Kunos head Kuno was knocked out. A dark portal appeared and the vampires fled into it causing it to vanish.   
  
Kodatchi was hurt where a claw of one of the vampires hit her it moved to finish her but then fled into the dark portal.  
'Why' she thought.   
Sasuke got up a bit wobbly the vampires had him he was sure his life was ended there and then but they vanished. He noticed Kodatchis arm and went to her.   
"Sasuke bandage my arm"  
"Yes mistress"  
After the Arm was bandaged Kodatchi began to pace  
"Come Sasuke we go to see me beloved Ranma Saotome he shall protect us against these unholy legions of the night and the harlot in pigtails"   
"Yes mistress" Sasuke sighed  
  
************  
  
Tendo household   
  
Ranma and Ryouga looked out helplessly Ranma then started to untie his rope  
"What are you doing" Ryouga yelled at Ranma  
"They need our help!" Ranma yelled back  
Ryouga also started to undo his rope Akane saw the battle going on and saw that Serin stood no chance there were just too many so she made her decision she quickly untied the rope and jumped into the fray.   
"AKANE!!" Yelled Ranma  
He jumped out of his circle and ran to Akane he then punched the nearest vampire with lightning speed it smashed into the vampires face breaking its skull and jaw the vampire fell back in pain but not dead. Serin pulled out a pellet and threw it at Ranma and Akane it exploded and all the vampires near them fell back as if the gas from the pellet was acidic to vampires but it won't last long.   
  
Serin then noticed Ukyo the lieutenant was about to bite her, the lieutenant seemed to look at him smiling them bit Ukyo. Ukyo screamed and her head shot back as the Vampire bit into her neck she could feel her blood draining away fast into the vampire's mouth making him stronger as she fell ever weaker. Finally she felt light headed and then she saw a blackness start to creep across her vision, she knew she was a few moments from death.  
"NO!!! SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!" Ryouga yelled  
  
The Ki blast smashed into the lieutenants back hurling him from Ukyo his cloths scorched and even he was in pain from the sheer power of the blast. Ukyo fell limply to the floor and didn't move, Ryouga was instantly to her side he grabbed her and ran towards the circle, he just made it in to the circle as a vampire tried to reach him. The vampires hand came into the circle one second it was there the next it wasn't the vampire shrieked as the circle disintegrated its hand.  
  
Ryouga looked down onto Ukyo she looked very pale but her chest rose up and down he felt her pulse and noticed that the wound wasn't healed and she was still bleeding he used his hands to try and stop the bleeding but couldn't he tore off a bandanna tears blinding his eyes and tied it round her neck to try and stop the bleeding. But he didn't have any knowledge on how to stop neck wounds especially those that had pierced veins or arteries, he looked at Kasumi   
'She might have the knowledge after all she does talk with Dr Tofu an awful lot'   
  
He made up his mind he carried Ukyo in his arms easily, then breathing deeply he ran out of the circle and tried to run into Nabiki and Kasumi's circle. Suddenly felt something open at his feet he jumped and a looked down to see a dark portal had opened and shut. Inside portal he swore he could see red eyes and an evil hiss as it missed its target. He entered Kasumi's circle as he landed and laid Ukyo on the floor gently  
"Please help her" he said to them both Then turning he ran back to help Ranma and Akane  
  
Ranma yelled Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken and threw all his punches to keep the vampires away from Akane he swore to himself that he wouldn't let them touch her! 2 vampires attacked him from behind and he fell to the floor he felt them tear into his back and felt pain lance about him he saw Ukyo then scream and saw the bright light of the Shi Shi Houkodan go off he roared in anger and threw all the vampires off him he yelled.  
"Mouko Takabisha!"   
The vampires that had come from behind him were thrown back at the power of his ki blast. Akane tried to help also she threw a punch and the vampire she aimed at ducked with inhuman speed and reacted fast sending an uppercut that rocked her from her feet and sent her into Ranma's arms.   
  
Ranma felt a red haze creep across his face he yelled a ferocious battle cry and punched the vampire that had hurt Akane so hard he shattered all the bones in its chest Ribs could be heard snapping and yet still it got up! Feeling its healing system start to repair the damage.  
  
Serin stabbed the nearest vampire and it disintegrated into dust he saw Ryouga, Akane and Ranma come out of their circles   
'fools!' he thought raging silently 'they haven't the equipment or the knowledge to defeat the vampires' he stabbed another and cut off it's head he was getting tired and he noticed that all were getting tired except for the vampires they didn't know fatigue.  
  
He jumped back as the lieutenant came back with two black daggers faintly throbbing even though his clothes were scorched.  
  
"I owe you for the other day Serin" The Vampire hissed  
"So you finally deduced it was me well I owe you for all the people you have killed!!!"   
  
They clashed again daggers making clanging and slashing sounds as Serin noticed that the vampire was hurt 'that Ki blast hurt him that one from Ryouga' he swept a broad slash and the vampire dodged it then threw a black bolt of Ki at Serin.   
Serin crossed his daggers and was still thrown back all though most off the dark energy was absorbed.  
  
Ryouga punched the nearest vampire and it went down he got to where Ranma and Akane are and they formed a triangle protecting each other Ryouga formed a Ki blast and threw it at the nearest vampires  
"SHI SHI HOUKODAN!"   
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
But every time they threw them back they came back to them and they didn't tier while Ryouga felt his strength drain. Both Ranma and Ryouga sensed it again the portal they thought in horror Ranma pushed Akane out of the way and jumped out of the way, Ryouga jumped but the vampire that had a broken chest jumped and collided on purpose with Ryouga both falling of them fell into the black portal which sealed itself again as if it was never there.  
  
"NO!!!" Ranma yelled then he turned aside there he felt dread creeping up his spine there were only 7 Vampires left Serin was fighting with the lieutenant and it seemed that the others were healing there injuries then they came for him.   
  
He grabbed Akane and threw her into his now empty circle he went in with her and tied the rope to her waist.  
"What are you doing Ranma!?"   
"Saving your life stupid!" He retorted   
  
Ranma then jumped back out before she had a chance to yell at him, he had to stop them from attacking Serin, he attacked but this time he was thrown against the wall as a vampire ducked under his punch and replied with one of its own, the strength of that punch took away Ranmas wind as well as the impact with the wall.  
  
He slid down the wall and then his hands found something, the stake that Serin had dropped 'yes' he thought the nearest vampire reached him and he stabbed it in the heart exploding it into dust. All the other vampire drew back he now had a weapon that he could use against them. One vampire though shouted   
"Get him you fools!!"   
It was said in a way that promised great punishment if disobeyed Ranma held the stake now dripping dark red almost black blood down his hand from the Vampire he stabbed.   
"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!"   
  
Ranma yelled and the vampire then fell to dust, a dark portal opened and the vampires he was facing vanished he wondered where they had gone and in that split second another portal opened right under him, he jumped but something snagged his leg and pulled him down. He fell but his hand caught the edge of the hole, he felt the vampires pulling him down he could feel their red eyes and their hunger for him.   
  
His hand slipped and he felt someone grab him. Akane reached out of the circle she saw that they had all vanished and then the portal had opened on Ranma and he had fallen. She had almost giving in to despair that he had fallen in when she saw his hand she untied the rope and then tied it on her foot she jumped and out of the circle and grabbed Ranma's hand.   
  
Ranma looked up it was Akane! She was holding him he could see the strain on her face to keep him from falling, he was still being dragged down by the Vampires and Akanes strength was no match for theirs.  
  
Serin still was fighting the lieutenant they clashed daggers slicing the air as they fought lightning flashed from their blades as they met. He saw Ranma do his technique and cut down the vampires that got to close but the lieutenant was keeping him from helping Ranma he also was getting frustrated but he noticed that the vampire was equally frustrated.  
"Damn you all the way to hell Serin just lose already!!!"  
"I'm going to send you there myself vampire and I never lose!!!"  
  
Serin knew better then to try and out last this vampire, vampires never tire he must do something.  
  
Akane couldn't hold onto Ranma they were dragging him down but she wouldn't let go, Ranma noticed that Akane wasn't going to let go and was going to be dragged down with him and most likely killed.  
"Akane you let go of me!"  
"No!"  
"You must or we'll both get dragged down"  
"Would you let go!"  
Ranma didn't answer he didn't have to, there was a creaking sound then he realised what it was   
'the ceiling!  
It was connected to the rope, which was connected to Akane which also the only thing was keeping Akane from falling with him in to the pit. He must make her let go otherwise she would be captured with him, Akane felt Ranma's hand start to warm then get hot she looked Ranma was heating his hand with Ki to make her let go but she can't!   
"Ranma stop!"  
"Let me go I don't want you to die!"  
"I won't or you'll die!"  
"You don't know that!"  
Ranmas hand got unbearable hot as it charged with more Ki Akane felt like she her hand being burned the rope that was holding her from falling she felt start to give. Suddenly she let go at the same time the rope gave and the ceiling attached to the rope broke forming a hole yet she didn't fall into the pit she looked around there was Genma Saotome holding the rope with both hands to keep her from falling into the pit like Ranma just did.   
"AKANE!!!"  
"RANMA NO!!!"   
Serin turned his head it was the opening the vampire was waiting for it slashed him in a side ways motion to cut his skull in two but Serin had turned and jumped back so instead it cut him across his forehead   
"arghh"  
Serin shouted clutching his face   
"You lose hunter"   
The lieutenant swung its dagger again and was amazed that it was stopped by Serins dagger  
"I'll never die by the likes of you!!!"   
Serin yelled and stabbed his other dagger in the surprised vampire chest but it missed the heart because of the blood blinding Serin's eyes yet it was enough to hurt the vampire substantially. The lieutenant fell back then shouted  
"This is not over Serin! Come to fight me and get your friends back if you dare you know where"  
Then a portal opened then vanished.  
  
*******  
  
Don't Forget to give reviews Please!!! 


	4. Recriminations

The Oracles Chosen: Vampire  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 4 - Recriminations  
  
Serin walked slowly Nabiki Kasumi and Soun came out of their circles Genma stood stonily next to Soun a few tears evident on his face since he had lost his son. Akane sat at Ranma's circle edge crying hysterically.  
"Serin come here quickly please!"  
Kasumi said to him He ran over and there lay Ukyo the girl who had given him the directions to the Tendo household she had a lot of blood on her shoulder where the vampire bit her. He went to her side and felt for a pulse it was there weak it could give out at any moment she had lost a lot of blood.  
"Oh shit quick Kasumi call an ambulance and a doctor hurry!"  
Serin said to Kasumi   
"Wait sis I'll handle this"   
Nabiki said because she knew that she was going to call Dr Tofu and they didn't want him to be a blithering idiot when he got here. Serin wiped the blood from his face he had a shallow cut and his sight was bloody but he had worse. He touched her neck and concentrated healing the wound and causing the cells to re-grow. He collapsed from her, her neck healed.   
"What did you do?"   
Kasumi asked  
"I encouraged her body cells to re-grow healing the puncture but she still needs more blood that's why were taking her to hospital but she stable for now." Serin replied  
  
Kasumi nodded and went to see how everyone else was and to comfort her hysterical sister  
  
**************  
  
"Okay thanks Dr Tofu, okay the ambulance and Dr Tofu are on their way they should be here soon." Nabiki said to Serin who looked a bit pale, she looked at his face blood from his wound was still running down dropping from his chin but he didn't seem to care as it started to clot she threw him a towel which he nodded and cleaned his cut. The First to arrive was Dr Tofu he rushed in and went straight to Ukyo.  
"Wow someone really hurt her it's amazing that she's still alive." Dr Tofu said  
"I healed most of the wound but she will still need more blood In her" Serin said as he Dr Tofu hit a few points on her chest.  
"What have you done?" Asked Serin  
"I've increased the production of blood she should be fine as long as the ambulance get here soon" Dr Tofu replied  
  
The ambulance arrived 3 minutes later they put Ukyo on a stretcher and took Serin as well with them to have a look at his cut to Nerima general hospital  
  
Kasumi was comforting Akane who was still crying and shouting, "Why did he make me let go? Why?" in the end Dr Tofu hit her sleep spot to give some rest.  
"HOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO oh Ranma-sama" They heard out side  
"Oh great that's all we need" Nabiki murmured   
"HOHOHOHOHO where are you Ranma-sama?" said Kodatchi coming into the Tendo house hold  
She looked now aware of the damage noting in her mind that a battle had just taken place and from the damage a big battle.  
"You the vile Nabiki Tendo where is my Ranma-sama!"   
"Well I guess it looks like he's not here is he Kodatchi maybe he heard you coming and ran." Nabiki replied   
"Liar" shrieks Kodatchi "My Ranma-sama would never leave without me."   
"Hmm Great Grandmother look great battle takes place here."  
"Hmm so it seems."   
Cologne and Shampoo arrived  
"Where airen?" Shampoo asked Nabiki  
"It seems that son in law was taken just like Mousse great grand daughter"  
"Aiyah is this true sneaky girl"   
Nabiki winced 'hmm Mousse, Ryouga, Ranma and Kuno they have them all'  
"Listen there is one person who can explain a lot more then I can and he's at the hospital I suggest that we all go over there and ask him all the questions you want okay?"  
  
They all Murmured in agreement and so they all set off for the hospital.  
  
  
  
********  
  
In the Hospital they all sat down in the waiting room and Dr Tofu went to find out the condition of Serin and Ukyo.  
"Hmm Vampires in Nerima who would have known" Said Kodatchi  
"Well what did you think they were?" Nabiki asked  
"I thought and still do think that they were sent by the red haired harlot to keep me from my Ranma-sama and it seems like I am correct she took all the strong males all for herself to fulfil her vile ambitions to do what she will with them, oh my poor Ranma-sama with that harlot trapped to do her bidding by creatures of the undead."  
Everyone just looked at her ramble they shook their heads and continued to muse it was amazing they explained to Kodatchi what they knew that the vampires wanted them for their powers yet she continued to believe that it was Ranmas female side that was causing all this.   
Dr Tofu came in   
"Well there's good news Ukyo will be fine they gave her a transfusion and she should be fine. Serins cut was checked and its fine a few stitches is all he's with Ukyo now. They are allowing us to go and talk with him and see Ukyo but only a few not all of us."  
  
So they picked Cologne Kodatchi though she wasn't what they wanted to go Akane Shampoo and Dr Tofu. They wandered into Ukyos room and saw him looking out of the window into the night he seemed to be thinking very hard about something he also had his cut bandaged.  
"Serin?" Asked Akane  
"hmmm? ah are you okay now?" Serin replied a bit tentatively  
Akane's eyes were red and a bit swollen but otherwise she looked okay.  
"Well is there something you all wanted to ask me?" He said to no one in particular  
"Are you a vampire hunter Serin?" Cologne asked.   
"Yes you're the one from the restaurant aren't you? the cat café wasn't it? who was taken from you?"  
"His name was Mousse hidden weapons martial artist."  
"Yes guy in white robes. Look I'll be direct there's a question I'm sure you all want to ask but aren't sure if you want to know the answer." Serin said to them and smiled.  
  
"Can we release Ranma-sama from the clutches of that harlot in pigtails?" Kodatchi asked   
Serin just looked at her as if she was puzzled   
"Eh? What's your name?"  
"My name is Kodatchi Kuno the Black rose"  
"Kuno oh the sister to Tatewaki Kuno" He wondered who was the harlot in pigtails and decided he shouldn't ask her it might be a bit more than he wanted to know.  
  
"Well let me tell you what I think you all want to ask. You all want to journey into the vampires den to get back your loved ones who are almost assuredly being changed into vampires as we speak right?"  
  
They all nodded  
  
"We need to get them and for that we need you! We heard that vampire you were fighting say for you to come and challenge him! So you must know the way there you came to us to protect us you failed and now they are captured!" Akane yelled and stared accusingly at Serin  
  
Serin got angry at that  
  
"Well if you had done as you were told and stayed in the circle Ryouga and Ranma wouldn't be captured but no you had to go and prove how big you are and run into a battle you knew nothing of how to fight in!!! I told you what would happen should any of you come out of the circles!!!" Serin yelled back at her  
  
"You want to go now into a place which will surely lead to our death if you're lucky don't forget now they have Ranma, Mousse, Ryouga and Kuno's skill to aid them in battle. Not only that but just ten vampires defeated us now you want to go and fight almost 300 vampires on their turf your mad we'll be dead the instant they detect us." Serin said to them all  
  
"We must try we are all willing to go and get them we will find there lair and kill them to get them back even if it means our lives." Akane said,   
"Okay who wants to go?" Serin asked the anger held in his voice  
Shampoo, Kodatchi, Cologne, Dr Tofu and Akane all raised their hands. Serin looked at them   
"You 5 against 300 hundred huh they won't even bother to fight you they'll simple send some lower class vampires after you to kill you. Either that or convert you"  
  
"Why don't you want to come with us Serin you are Ranmas only hope in this you are the only one who knows the way and knows how to beat them. Please" Akane implored him  
  
Serin looked at her and into her eyes and saw how she hated her self at letting Ranma go to assuredly the vampire's lair and to his death. Cursing himself he nodded  
  
"alright I'll go"  
  
The others joined in  
  
"Come Serin Shampoo will go to get airen even if means death."   
"I the Black rose shall go to the ends of the Earth to find my Ranma-sama"  
"This would be fascinating and you'd need a Dr to go with you."   
"I have lived along time and I have to ask my self would Ranma come for us if we were in his situation and I always come up with the answer yes so I shall go as well besides my skill will aide you."   
  
Serin looked at them all   
"All right then and who knows maybe we will have a chance after all"  
  
Ukyo awoke at that   
"You're are not leaving without me any of you"  
  
Serin looked again at her and threw up his hands to the air   
"This is insane you're an injured person to come with us who you may refer to as dead men is shear stupidity!"  
  
"An extra pair of hands will be need won't it also I must come Ryouga saved my life I was going to die I felt it and he saved me I will not abandon him. I will be fine the Docs say that by tomorrow I can go home."  
  
"oh man" Moaned Serin his head on his hands   
"okay you can come even though as I said we all may consider ourselves as dead you saw what they could do none of us I think will be coming out of this, Akane see if anyone else will come with us but let them know what they are getting themselves into before they agree remember the smaller the number the less likely we will be detected. Okay I'll meet you at the Tendo dojo at around 12"  
Serin then walked out   
  
They all looked around and decided to go back to the dojo  
"Look I suggest we all stay here there's enough room and we can think of who else will come agreed?"  
  
They all agreed except Dr Tofu who said that he had to go back to the clinic and research about what will kill and cure vampires.  
  
"Oh my I'd better get some more Futons and Blankets out then since we'll be having guests." Kasumi said   
  
*************  
  
Ranma didn't know where he was it was dark and he was chained to a wall they hadn't bitten him yet and he heard someone next to him he called out.  
  
  
"Who's there?"  
"Curse you saotome! You vile sorcerer I see your minions have over thrown you and are keeping you here too!"  
Ranma groaned   
"shudup Kuno"  
"Both of you shut up." Said another voice  
"Ryouga? you okay?" Ranma said  
"Ranma I just fell into a deep hole knocked unconscious and chained to a wall and who knows what those vampires could have done to Akane you saw what they did to Ukyo"  
"Shampoo" said someone else moaned in next to Ranma  
"Mousse see they got you too" Ranma said  
"No Ranma I'm here for my health" replied Mousse sarcastically  
"Ranma how'd the battle go?" Ryouga asked  
"Honestly we'll of course I kicked ass knocking them down but every time I did that one just came back Serin was fighting there leader and Akane..." Ranma trailed off  
"You let yourself get captured and left Akane all alone with those Vampires and you call yourself her fiancée" Ryouga shouted  
"Shut the hell up P-Chan you were caught first!" Ranma shouted back  
Ryouga forced himself to calm down  
"Did they kill her?" He asked coldly  
"No you see she was holding me I made her let go otherwise she would have fell in I'm jus wondering how she is that's all." Ranma mumbled off at the end  
No one said anything for a while Kuno did keep mumbling about Akane and his pig-tailed girl and about sorcerers.  
  
***********  
  
The night passed without incident apart for a few nightmares Akane was the worst affected she kept blaming herself for what happened to Ranma. At 12 o'clock Serin and Ukyo came to the dojo.   
"Okay any one else coming?" Serin asked  
"We asked if Uncle Saotome and Father wanted to come but they replied that with all the other Martial artists gone someone should stay to protect my sisters." Akane replied.  
Serin nodded  
"Serin"  
"Hmm"   
"What is it?"  
"I've been thinking about this all and we haven't got a chance either way we need other hunters or slayers but they can't come to Japan because of the vampires they have us surrounded its strange they left some countries all together and gathered here."  
"So we just give up," Akane shouted in exasperation getting angry  
  
"No but we can't try to go after the vampires now as we are they'd cut us down in a few seconds no we need to think of something else" Serin said  
"How do they turn them into vampires" Akane asked wishing she really didn't want to know  
Serin hesitated not sure to tell her  
  
"Okay I'll tell you, to become a vampire the strongest vampires are formed by really wanting to become a vampire otherwise a lot of their strength in their soul is lost, All the vampires strength are how they were in life and that strength can be passed alone from sire to sired and even the other way around. But more if the queen of vampires is involved then nearly every vampire in some way has her blood in them they all can get her strength. Its like adding more water to say an ocean that goes into different rivers it's diluted but still there"  
  
"So you mean all the vampires will get Ranmas strength if he gets turned into a vampire?" Akane asked  
  
"No not exactly if they are strong enough they will have their technique now in their blood and they will thus be able to do it. If they are low class vampires they will most likely just increase a little in speed. Unless of course the Queen turns them… Then we will really be up shit creek"  
  
"Wait I don't understand repeat it" Ukyo said  
  
"Okay lemme think. Take Kunos strike technique okay that technique is stored in his mind like a drawing okay? Now if a vampire has drunk enough blood they can trace that drawing see? Vampires that are low class haven't killed enough to trace such techniques so fight to kill and get that energy. Then there are solider class vampires they can trace some techniques so say a few blasts and are extremely good at fighting. Then you get the lieutenants very few of these are left in this world they can trace pretty much all of the techniques. There used to be Captains but they are all dead, lastly there's the leader and pray she's not there or we haven't a snowballs chance in hells of getting out of this alive."  
  
"She?" Asked Nabiki  
  
"Yes the Queen of the dammed the killer of thousands believe me she could kill us before we stepped through her grounds but I don't think she's there"  
  
"I think I understand" Akane said   
  
"Good by adding Ranma Ryouga Mousse and Kunos techniques the stronger vampires can copy and blend their techniques lower vampires can copy their agility or strength. But like I said they must entice Ranma and the others otherwise some techniques could be blocked from their minds and that defeats the purpose. Once enticed he will be bitten his blood shall be all drained exempt enough to keep him conscious then he will have to drink their blood then after a few minutes he'll emerge a vampire."  
  
"How they entice Ranma" Shampoo asked   
  
Serin shrugged   
"Sexual fantasies? Power? Wealth? They use their mind powers like telepathy to search through Ranmas brain then if they think they have the answer to get him to join willingly then that's it."  
  
"How do you cure a vampire?" Akane asked  
  
Serin had a hard look  
"There's no way exempt by killing them and releasing their soul and their techniques from them."  
  
They all looked shocked  
"What about holy water and garlic?" Ukyo asked  
  
Serin looked at her angrily  
"This is not some stupid movie where throwing some water or showing vampires garlic or a cross will kill them or drive them away."  
  
"Hey what about Ranma curse if you throw cold water on him he turns into a girl would she be affected and be a vampire?" Akane said getting excited  
Serin looked at her   
"Jusenkyo?"   
"Akane nodded  
"The shock to his system would be too great and I doubt it would change a thing the curse may change forms but the essence of what they are would be the same" Serin replied  
"There must be a way" Akane muttered and then yelled "There has to be!" Akane stared at Serin   
"You know something that will cure them and won't tell us Why!! Tell US!!" Akane advanced on Serin  
Serin gave her a look of contempt  
  
"You think you can cure them! Hah! There is a way and it's more dangerous then you could imagine. Firstly the person has to want to be changed and believe me they won't their minds will be filled will thoughts of blood and never ending hunger they won't want to be turned back. They may have done deeds that if they turn human they will feel unbelievable remorse and kill themselves. You want to know? Fine a spell must be cast on them to force them to regain their humanity and banish the evil blood. But I know no spells and the more they feed on blood the less likely it is that they can change back. The only one who did was killed 400 years ago because he knew how"   
  
"Well Shampoo can convince Ranma he needs to change because He love Shampoo so once find out truth about self he change." Shampoo said  
  
"Shut up you Chinese Bimbo Ranma only loves me!" Sid Ukyo  
  
"Hah you commoners have no place in my loves heart I the great Kuno Kodatchi am Ranmas only love." Said Kodatchi   
  
Akane stayed silent throughout it all contemplating it seemed to Serin  
"Shut the hell up all of you!" Serin shouted "It doesn't matter how many of you love Ranma he won't remember any of it"  
  
"Why won't he remember?" Akane asked  
  
"They would block his mind with telepathic links so he may have a slight recollection but no more then that and he won't be the person you remember. No do you understand who here knows any spells that can change them back to human" Serin replied  
  
No one replied   
  
"My point." Serin said smugly  
  
"No first thing first get them back then we can decide on how to find the spell" Akane said  
  
"Well at least your priorities are straight." Serin replied then sighed   
"Well let's get ready to go"  
  
"Wait were will they be?" Ukyo asked  
  
"On a private island used by the vampires in Japan to hold meetings and meet with their leader about 80 miles east of Japan but we have to get there before they change them or I don't know where they'll be." Replied Serin  
  
"So call me crazy but how exactly are we going to get there" Ukyo said throwing her hands in the air Serin unfurled a map  
  
"The Slayers in Japan have a boat that we'll use well take I to the island"  
  
Ukyo looked at the map and shook her head "they'll see us coming if we go by boat"  
  
"Well we can't hire a plane and drop with parachutes can we!" Serin shot back Ukyo thought for a moment  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Eh?" Serin stared at her   
  
"Give me the map" She traced a line "See here we can parachute in and they won't have heard us come if we are high enough"  
  
"When we parachute down they will see us"  
  
"No look from here about 2miles away from their strong hold if we land their they won't have seen us and we can trek the rest of the way."  
  
"Then what walk up to their front door and ask them to give back our friends!!"   
  
Ukyo shrugged "cross that bridge when we come to it but we have to be there in order to do that well we have a way"   
  
Serin thought for a moment  
"We'll need money" Nabiki flinched at this "I have a friend who'll fly us but still we need to pay for the parachutes."  
  
"Wait how will we get back" Cologne asked Serin   
  
"hmmmm not a problem a few vampires would have gotten their by boat or plane I can drive us back. Well now that that's all sorted out I'll make the calls necessary You try to find someone who knows about spells" Serin then walked to the phone and started to talk  
  
  
Akane looked to everyone  
"Who do we know that knows about spells" They thought for a few seconds before yelling out  
  
"Gosunkugi!!"  
  
********  
  
Gosunkugi had been having a rough day he had went to an old magic shop which guaranteed a potion which would make all women fall in love with you. So he had drank it and promptly fell sick for two days because of food poisoning, then when he finally got better he found the girls still treated him with disdain. He sighed not only that but he felt something nagging him in the back of his head but couldn't figure out what it is. Gosunkugi then sat up and rummaged through a bookshelf of so called magic books, which had never worked for him. He glared at all the books   
'junk all of it never working all he wanted was Akane to love him but this was denied him how he always wasted his time and money collecting all this for nothing.' Gosunkugi got angrier and angrier   
'why why did it never work for him'   
  
His hand reached a talisman he had bought that had cost him most of his money supposed to give visions he thought he could spy on Akane with it but it had never worked. He figured the silver moon figure and gold base. Suddenly he saw Ranma chained to a wall and evil all around him. Gosunkugi dropped the talisman his hands shaking.  
'What was that....' he thought 'Can it be this works'   
Gosunkugi started felling the talisman but again noting happened.   
'huh why doesn't it work!?' Suddenly his mother called him   
"Hikaru some people are here to see you" 'Who could that be?" He put the talisman around his neck in case he got another vision and went down.  
  
*********  
  
After getting Serin off the phone they told him about Gosunkugi but not until he told them that two other hunters like himself survived the vampires but went into hiding but now are coming to help them They would meet them when they went to the airport where it was all set up they would fly to the island and parachute off the plane Nabiki gave them the money at a promise that they had better repay her. However Serin was sceptical about Gosunkugi  
  
"You said he has never done any magic before what makes you think he could cast a spell to reverse the vampires back to human form?"   
Akane answered   
  
"He may not have done any magic but he may have a spell which can then maybe one of us can cast it"  
Serin continued to be sceptical but continued to go to Gosunkugi's house with Akane and Cologne the rest stayed at the Tendo dojo to await their return  
  
********  
  
Gosunkugi went to his front door and saw his goddess  
'Akane! Ahh she's come to me finally she has left Ranma and...who's that?' Gosunkugi noticed the person behind her he was taller then Akane and wore black and had a bandoleer and Gosunkugi noticed two daggers on his hips.   
Gosunkugi swallowed he looked down and noticed the owner of the Cat Café   
'what was her name Cologne?' "ummm so ahhh why are you ahh here?" Gosunkugi asked Akane spoke first can we come in this may take a few minutes.   
  
********  
  
Few minutes later after Serin, Cologne and Akane explained   
  
Gosunkugi felt numb here Akane was asking him for help and he didn't know what to say 'how could he accept he had no idea what to do but how could he refuse?'  
  
"So.....So......" Gosunkugi said unsure of how to finish.   
  
"look its simple have you got a spell that could work and can you perform it?" Serin said irritated  
  
"We'll... maybe I have it but perform it...." Gosunkugi sat down   
"I love magic but it has never worked for me no matter how hard I try"  
  
"Well show us the spell."  
  
Gosunkugi got up and went to his bookshelf and pulled a thick book.  
  
"This book is called the grimoir or so it was called by the person I bought it from it is said to contain all the great spells."  
  
Gosunkugi opened it and flipped through it   
  
"Here it is nosferatu reversal... yikes complicated."   
  
"Can you do it?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Perform it yes will it work? Hell I don't know for all I know this could be another failure." Gosunkugi sighed   
  
He hated his weaknesses worse the look of disappointment on Akane face he thought his heart would crack.  
  
"Well this is great" Serin said  
  
"Wait" Cologne replied "I know a little about magic to know that Gosunkugi does have some potential if I help him maybe we can do the spell." Gosunkugis hand went to his Talisman he felt its cool silver on him and the gold he felt it on his bare skin and suddenly felt it get hot.  
  
"What the..." Serin said as he saw Gosunkugi get enveloped in a white light.  
  
Gosunkugi looked around and saw a golden figure by his side  
"Hello" the figure said to him "I have brought you to this plane ahh you have my talisman"  
  
Gosunkugi felt the talisman   
  
"What happened?" Gosunkugi asked  
  
"I was listening in and decided to take your spirit to my plane of existence the astral plane" The figure went forward   
  
"You mind?" Gosunkugi shook his head the figure touched his head   
  
"Interesting"  
  
"What"  
  
"You have the power but not the skills tell me what would you like the power for?"  
  
"To help Akane" Gosunkugi said instantly  
  
The figure looked to the golden clouds that swilled and swirled around them  
  
"I can teach you but it will take time I have seen your cause it is just I shall help you."  
  
Gosunkugi shook his head   
  
"I can't learn I am never good at magic"  
  
"Well you will learn."  
  
"Wait who are you?"   
  
The figure answered   
"I was once one of the great magicians of my time I have seen you to have two of my artefacts seek the third and magic shall be yours. Seek it at the vampire fortress you will no it when you see it for now only a bit of your power it accessible."   
  
"But what's your name..." Gosunkugi said as he felt him self slipping away he saw the figure smile  
  
"Merlin" And Gosunkugi awoke.   
  
************  
  
Serin saw the glow fade in about a few seconds after it had formed and he saw Gosunkugi cry out. Cologne went to him and checked him. Gosunkugi shrugged it off and went to the grimoir touching it.  
  
"I can help you but I need to come with you to the vampire's fort."   
  
Gosunkugi said after a few minutes silence. Serin shook his head  
  
"You would not stand a chance what will you do when a hungry vampire comes at you."   
  
Gosunkugi didn't answer he felt the power coursing through him how could he not feel it and Merlin said when he retrieved the third artefact all his power would be released Merlin THE Merlin! He couldn't believe it but what was the third artefact. Finally he answered.  
  
"Like this"   
  
He summoned his power and it enveloped him again in a white light when the light cleared There was silence Akane turned away Cologne kept looking Serin spoke first   
  
"You'll attack them by making them naked?"  
  
Akane laughed and Gosunkugi looked at himself blushing he turned away  
  
"Ah small mistake give me a sec I'll get it" Once again he was bathed in white light but this time he wore blue robes   
  
"Well if you get a second chance I'm sure blue robes will scare all those fashion conscious vampires" Serin said dryly  
  
Gosunkugi made a fireball in his hand  
"Would this work?"  
  
Serin smiled   
"That it might but how many times could you do it?"  
  
"I don't know these powers are new to me."   
  
"Well if you can do the spell to reverse the vampires then let's go."  
  
Before they left Cologne went up to Gosunkugi  
  
"Been a while since boys have stripped for me let's do it again sometime."   
Gosunkugi shuddered and Cologne laughed  
  
***********  
  
Don't Forget to Review me Please!! 


	5. The Transformation

The Oracles Chosen: Vampires  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 5 – The Transformation  
  
***********  
  
Ranma tried to think how long he had been chain but he couldn't count it could have been hours it felt like days. They all had stopped talking as they contemplated what to do next Ranma felt despair Akane, Ukyo are they okay? What about his Nabiki and Kasumi what happened? Are they coming to save us? Ranma chuckled the great Ranma Saotome needing rescue.   
  
"Ranma?" Ryouga said  
  
"Yeah?" He replied  
  
"Any ideas?"   
  
Ranma sighed they had tried pulling on the ropes but even with Ryouga prodigious strength they hadn't been able to pull the chains loose from the wall.   
  
"Stay alive long enough not to be turned into a vampire and wait for the cavalry to arrive." Ranma replied  
  
Ryouga snorted   
"What is it P-Chan?"  
  
"You expect Akane Ukyo and the hunter and maybe a few more to come in and save us they may not even know where we are and it may be to late by then."   
  
Ranma glowered at Ryouga   
  
"Don't be so pessimistic"   
  
"I'm realistic"   
  
"What about Ki blasts maybe we can break the walls."  
  
"Lets try"  
  
Ryouga gathered his Ki as did Ranma When suddenly the chains crackled with energy and they cried out as the dark electricity ran through them.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again. These chains are designed to increase in electricity when Ki is gathered"   
  
Mousse Kuno also looked up there was the Vampire lieutenant. Ryouga growled and pulled at the chains.  
  
"That's no use these chains counter all strength by magic once on only a person with the key can open them." Two other vampires came in   
  
"Take Kuno his time is now"  
  
Kuno struggled as they came near but they grabbed his arms and one hit him on the back of his head knocking him out.  
  
Ranma felt fear in his heart for the kendoist as he was dragged away  
They all looked as he went the lieutenant smiled cruelly  
  
"Don't worry you'll be next."  
  
Ranma felt his fear become over powering at that and he saw that the others weren't much better then him.   
  
********  
  
Kuno awoke he was lying in a large double bed he looked and there was the vampire lieutenant   
  
"What dost though want of me heathen!?" Kuno said as he tried to sit up looking around for any chance of escape.  
  
"I only want to be your friend Tatewaki I can see the pain in your heart every time you look at Ranko and Akane Tendo such sadness."   
  
"You try to trick me though canst go against the mighty Kuno brain though wants the very lifeblood in my veins."   
  
"Not true my friend I only want to help you." Kuno looked into the lieutenant's eyes and saw compassion and help there   
  
"Though canst deceive me." Kuno mumbled   
  
"My friend you have suffered much your mother the beatings the insanity I can help I want to help."  
  
Tears came unbidden as Kuno remembered his mother and the savage beatings he and Kodatchi suffered before she took her own life saying it was because of her children that she did then came the guilt and his father's insanity.  
  
"How could you help the past can't be changed." Kuno said tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt his guilt and suffering come back to his mind his heart felt hollow   
  
"I can make the pain go away you will never feel it again." Kuno felt the pain all of it as fresh as it was on that dark day looking into the vampire's eyes he said  
  
"Make the pain go away. Please"  
  
The vampire smiled and went near Kuno and bit his neck piercing his jugular vein and drinking the blood like a fine wine Kuno felt a brief pain and then felt it all flow away as if he were free of it all no guilt no hatred he had forgotten how it had felt. He felt something wet flowing into his mouth he licked it, it tasted tinny and felt dark and sweet with promises.   
  
"Take it and be free." Came a voice like his mothers  
  
He drank it down feeling it go down into his stomach strangely the more he drank the more he wanted suddenly he felt a shearing pain lance through him as if his very nerves were on fire he felt the darkness across his vision the pain it was indescribable as it went to his brain and colours exploded in front of his eyes. He cried out in pain clutching at his stomach he felt the pain suddenly explode through his body coursing through his veins. It went as suddenly as it came and Kuno started to laugh, it was a laugh worse then Kodatchis his voice laughs through the stones of the castle his eyes dark and full of malice he felt his fangs slide down his mouth and over his lips.  
  
"Here" The lieutenant said throwing in a girl about 17 enjoy yourself for a while Kuno, Kuno smiled showing his fangs. The girl backed away trying to escape but there was none. After a while Kuno exited the room one thought in his mind 'there's no pain'  
  
********  
  
Serin stood with Cologne, Shampoo, Akane, Dr Tofu, Ukyo and Gosunkugi   
"Here they come." Serin said The other didn't reply  
A car pulled up it was a Toyota Space cruiser sleek black with tinted windows two people came out they were dressed similar to Serin but one was taller about 23 and was more muscular yet moved with a grace that defined all Martial artist. The second was a girl about 20 she had a sword strapped to her back and had two bandoleers crossing over her chest she also had the look of a worrier on her. Serin stood   
  
"may I introduce Clare" He pointed at the girl the girl smiled at them   
  
"And Reg" He pointed to the Tall man behind Clare, Reg waved briefly to them   
  
"Okay everyone we know what we are doing and how but for those who don't know or have forgotten this is it. We are going to try and rescue Ranma Ryouga Mousse and Kuno. Once we have them unconscious we will try to get them back to Nerima and do the spell which will reverse them back to human form. If we can't however they must be killed."  
  
This created shock from the other and they started to protest.  
"Listen we haven't got a choice with all four of them as vampires the world may be delivered into the vampires hands and the past shall come back to haunt us."   
  
Every one went quiet again.   
  
"Now we have a plane booked to fly us there in about 3 hours time it. I have gone over with my colleagues the plan and we'll have to land about 50 miles away from the vampire stronghold because we won't only have to worry about vampires and the vampires will be still entering the stronghold and there will be sentries so we will have to find a weak spot. Now let me say this no one has entered the keep and lived okay? If we enter it we may not come out alive are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
Every one nodded   
"Okay well let's get going then." Serin sighed   
  
"Okay all of you in the vehicle I drive my bike and meet you at the airport."  
  
Serin jumped on his bike and watched them all enter the Toyota. Serin revved his bike and went off the car trailing him.  
  
*********  
  
Reg was driving the car and Clare turned around and started to chat with them   
  
"So I've been filled in with what Serin said so I wanna ask what are the people we're gonna rescue to you lot." Clare asked Shampoo answered firstly  
  
"Shampoo Ranma fiancée most beutifullest fiancée and best cook fiancée Mousse just from Shampoo village, Lost boy Shampoo no care much about but on occasion is friend Stick boy is a royal pain to Ranma but since he there Shampoo save."  
  
Ukyo Akane and Kodatchi glowered at Shampoo but didn't say anything. Ukyo spoke next  
  
"Well I'm Ranma cute fiancée and a much better cook then some Chinese bimbo's. Ryouga is a friend and saved me so I'm gonna save him Kuno again is a pain but shouldn't be left to vampires and Mousse is the same as Kuno."   
  
Shampoo was about to remark on the bimbo part but Akane jumped in next.  
  
"Ryouga is a friend to me and Mousse can sometimes be a friend Kuno has always been an idiot but shouldn't be left to the vampires and Ranma well....is sort of my .....fiancée but it was decided by our parents he's normally an insensitive jerk" She added quickly Clare nodded a smile on her face next came Kodatchi  
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO I am Ranmas true fiancée and will rescue him from the pig tailed harlot so he can shower me with gratitude, Tatewaki is my Brother so I suppose I should rescue him but Ryouga and Mousse are nothing to me HOHOHOHOHOHOHO."   
  
Clare looked at her strangely 'Ranmas got four fiancées????'   
  
"oookkkkayyy so what about you three?" She said pointing to Cologne 'another fiancée? Christ what's with this kid' and then to Dr Tofu and Gosunkugi   
  
Cologne answered next  
"I am shampoos great grandmother and great grandmother in law to Ranma and if my great grand daughter is to fight these creatures she will need me also"  
  
Next came Dr Tofu  
"We'll a Dr might be needed and I can help fight Ranma is a friend to me as is Mousse and Ryouga so I am going to help them as well as Kuno." Gosunkugi sat silently his hands upon the grimoir and thinking before answering  
"I will find the last artefact to completely gain access to my power and I am the only on who can turn them back to humans. Gosunkugi suddenly had a vision by the talisman he saw Kuno being bitten and drinking the blood of the lieutenant.   
  
"Oh no" He said   
  
"What?" said Akane  
  
"Kunos been changed into a vampire."  
  
"How do you know" Asked Ukyo  
  
"I saw it this talisman" He showed it had a silver crescent moon on a golden cloud   
  
"it gives me visions and I saw Kuno change" he shuddered   
  
Kodatchi looked down as if in deep thought her mind reeling.  
  
"Great" said Clare just what we need "We'll at least we know when there changing will that talisman tell us if the others change?"  
  
"No it's not that specific it chooses what to show me and was worn by a great Magician."   
  
The Atmosphere turned sombre then as they thought what else could be happening to Ranma Ryouga and Mousse.   
  
********  
  
Ranma leaned against the wall the chains chaffing his wrists he had tried pulling at the chains but he still couldn't break them.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Kuno" Mousse said quietly   
  
"What do you think?" Ryouga said back "They drank his blood and turned him into one of them their gonna do it to all of us."   
  
"We've got to be strong."  
  
"STRONG!!!!" Ryouga yelled "You saw how strong they are there just gonna walk in here and take us one by one."  
  
They all fell silent  
  
"Poor Kuno even he didn't deserve that."   
  
"Oh I don't know" They looked up there was the lieutenant again  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Raged Ranma struggling against his chains   
  
"The same thing as I will do to you Ranma but first..." Two more vampires entered the room  
"Take the blind fool he's next." Mousse yelled and tried to break free all types of utensils fell from his sleeves the two vampires came they grabbed his arms and hit him on the back of his head as they did to Kuno knocking him out. They then unchained him and pulled him away. The lieutenant smiled to Ranma and Ryouga   
  
"oh don't worry your turn will come oh by the way Kuno is just sleeping off his meal but you'll see him again don't worry about him HaHaHaHaHaHa."   
  
The lieutenant laughing as he left them Ranma shuddered now there were 2   
  
*********  
  
Mousse came to in a room similar to Kuno it had white walls and he was sitting on a bed with red satin sheets he pulled his glasses on and saw the lieutenant smiling at him Mousse jumped as far back as possible his back against the wall   
"Stay away from me" Mousse said  
"Now Mousse I mean you no harm all I want to do is help you, to make you see to take away your blindness."  
Mousse was shocked  
"You can do that? No i don't trust you stay away demon" Mousse yelled towards a banner   
"I could and would" Mousse turned and looked into the vampires reddish brown eyes and saw truth there  
  
"I'll make it so you'll never be trodden on again Mousse none in your village will ever tread on you again you'll have the power to show them your better then them."   
  
Mousse remembered how in the village he was ridiculed thrown in the dirt he felt his anger rise how just because he was short sighted no one thought he was worthy of anything how even if he did win Shampoos hand he knew cologne would find some way to keep her from him. His anger kept on rising and rising it was irrational everything that had ever happened to make him angry flashed in his mind, How shampoo kept fawning and throwing herself all over Ranma and never over him and why? Because of some stupid Amazon tradition. His anger became a rage and madness.  
  
"Give me the power" Mousse shouted at the vampire  
  
The vampire jumped to him and punctured his neck drinking his blood he felt Mousses strength enters him his blood sweet and soothing his hunger ebbing. Mousse felt himself get weaker but his anger stayed on the vampire bit his wrist and placed it over Mousses mouth. Mousse licked the wrist and started to drink great gulps of the blood felling it run through his system flowing through him he felt his stomach cramp and pain fly through his system he felt his sense heighten and his vision no longer blurred he felt his hearing rise sharply but the pain Mousse screamed aloud as the pain reached a peak and he fell limp. His eyes snapped open fangs sliding down his lips his skin became as white as ivory and he felt a deep hunger in him. The lieutenant smiled and opened the door this time another vampire came in her hair snow white and eyes a deep blue Mousse felt his hunger rise and heard the lieutenant leave. Mousse leapt forward and bit her wrists drinking her blood. She pulled Mousse up and bit on his wrists leading him to the bed.  
  
After an hour Mousse stood up and stretched he felt invincible and he knew no one would look down on him again or he would make them pay.  
  
***********  
  
Serin waited at the airport he sat at a café bar while he waited for the others he had long since left them on the motor way he decided to wait for them while drinking a cappuccino and ordered lunch he hadn't had much to eat and if he was going to die on that island at least he'd die with a full stomach. He finished just as they all came in   
  
"Well?" Said Akane  
  
"Okay this is what were gonna do this here's a private airport so security won't stop us carrying our weapons since were a private company okay? anybody else hungry?"   
  
They all shook their heads   
  
"Well okay lets get suited up we leave in one hour Clare will show you girls how to put on your parachutes pay special attention because we will be falling at 1000ft and if your parachute doesn't work you won't have to worry about facing the vampires."   
  
Serin got up well lets go Gosunkugi was about to answer when he had another vision he saw Mousse changing into a vampire. He stopped  
  
"Serin Mousse and Kuno are now vampires" He said sadly Serin sighed  
  
"I knew that they would be changing them into vampires Gosunkugi thanks for telling me though. Come on, Dr Tofu, Reg lets get changed."   
  
They followed him leaving the girls alone  
  
"Well let's go" Clare said  
  
They followed her to the girls changing room  
  
*********  
  
Serin waited at the Plane   
'What's taking them so long?' he thought   
  
Gosunkugi was struggling under the weight of the parachute and was holding tightly to the grimoir Dr Tofu looked excited at parachuting and Reg just looked on patiently.  
  
'Finally' he thought as the girls appeared  
  
"What was taking you so long?" He asked Clare  
  
"Small problem with Akanes parachute she couldn't fit it on right but its okay now."  
Serin shrugged   
  
"Okay everyone place your weapons in this box it will fall near us since we can't parachute holding our weapons."   
  
They nodded and everyone threw their weapons in noting that there was a lot of sheathed weapons in there Akane was going to ask why when Serin spoke again   
  
"Okay then lets go all!" He yelled as the plane started up  
  
Everyone ran on and Serin came on last and closed the door and the plane took off  
  
"We'll be jumping in about 1 hour okay? So if you have any question just say so? Firstly when we jump off the plane count to 30 then pull the rip cord you should all know were that is in case you don't Serin pointed to a cord near his chest if you can't pull this one try your back up cord he pointed to another cord. Okay now if you have any questions ask them"  
  
Akane spoke first  
  
"How long will it be before we reach the vampires lair?"  
  
"Hopefully about 2-3 hours we have to move slowly there aren't just vampires on this island."   
  
"How many vampires will there be on the island?"  
  
Serin shrugged "Don't know maybe 200 or 300 but no more then that but that reminds me once we get on to the ground remind me to give you some new weapons the ones you have presently are useless against vampires."  
  
There were no more questions they all seemed to be thinking. He sat opposite Ukyo and began to think   
'300 vampires' he thought bitterly 'they will go over us like a swarm hell only 50 would be needed to take us out. But then again you never know'  
  
He smiled at that last thought Ukyo looked at him  
  
"Sooooo......how'd you become a vampire slayer?"  
  
"Hunter" He corrected Ukyo looked puzzled  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
"Yes a slayer is someone chosen by destiny they are always girls but a hunter chooses to be a hunter a stalker of vampires and killing them"   
  
"So were did you go to be a hunter sign up?" He said the quirks of a smile beginning at her lips  
  
"You might say that." He replied smiling "It took me about 12 years training before I could hunt vampires though and those were twelve years of back braking labour."  
"How do you train?"  
  
"My sensei first trained me in basic martial arts then I trained with a lead sword and dagger."  
  
"Eh? Lead?"   
  
"Lead was heavier so built up my arms and a normal sword felt much lighter in my arms after using a lead sword for about 3 months. After this I was apprenticed to a vampire hunter who took care of me and taught me how to kill and track vampires."   
  
"What happened to him?" Ukyo asked  
  
"Her" Serin said softly "She died she went up against a vampire that was too strong for her and was killed."  
  
Ukyo felt she breached a sensitive topic and left it thinking about Ranma how he was strong now if he changed into a vampire who was going to defeat him? She shuddered. Serin? She looked at him he was good no doubt but Ranma good? She doubted it no one was as good as Ranma except…She looked to Cologne maybe Cologne has a few tricks up her sleeve?   
  
Serin was thinking about the hunter he was apprenticed to   
'Mariko I still haven't avenged you but I swear I will' He thought 'I will'  
  
*********  
  
Ranma was thinking he had no intention of being turned into a vampire he heard what Serin said 'the vampires could be close to unstoppable if they had his skills' he thought ' But how am I going to escape before they come for me or how'll I resist them?' He thought but could find no answers the chains still weren't breaking he tried another Ki blast but all that had succeeded was in him being unconscious for about 30 minutes. Ryouga looked down on the ground he hadn't spoken since Mousse was taken then Ranma had an idea  
  
"Hey Ryouga?"  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"I've had an idea instead of pulling on the chains ram your hand into the wall using your breaking point technique that may be able to break the chains loose."  
  
Ryouga thought about it  
  
"I could do it....but Ranma for you the Bakusai Tenketsu might damage your back with the shards of rock."  
  
"Ryouga either we somehow get out of here or were going to be like Kuno and Mousse we have no choice do it and fast the vampires might be coming back and will be alerted by the noise of the Bakusai Tenketsu"  
  
Ryouga concentrated   
"Alright Bakusai Tenketsu!!!"   
  
Ryouga rammed his finger back into the rock Which shattered as he hit it he pulled on his chains which came out of the wall.  
  
"Alright it worked come on hurry the vampires might be here any minute." Ranma shouted to Ryouga  
Ryouga ran to Ranma  
  
"Now this might hurt brace yourself"   
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!!!"   
  
Ryouga rammed the rock behind Ranma, which shattered sending bits of rocks hurtling into Ranmas back and head. Ranma cried out, as the rocks lanced into his back like splinters  
  
He pushed back the pain and pulled on his chains, which came loose.  
  
"Come on lets go" Ryouga said lifting Ranma up  
  
Ranma groaned feeling blood on his back he pushed the pain aside and ran to the door kicking it open  
  
"Which way out?!" Ranma yelled  
  
"How the hell should I know!?" Ryouga yelled back   
  
"Let's go in this direction!" Ranma yelled running down a dark black corridor   
  
Ryouga cursed and followed him making sure not to lose sight of him  
  
**********  
  
The lieutenant was walking down a corridor when all of a sudden he felt the rock tremble  
  
"Huh? What was that?"  
  
He heard it again   
  
"That came from the prisoners! Shit their escaping!"  
  
He ran down the corridor only to collide with two people who were running opposite him  
  
"Watch were your going!!" He shouted when he push the two off him when he felt something on his hand  
  
'blood? Blood???!!'  
  
"It's the prisoners!!" He yelled reaching for them Ranma looked up and saw the lieutenant so did Ryouga and he felt a stab of fear in his heart  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!!" Ryouga yelled hitting the floor bits of Rock slamming into the lieutenant   
  
"Keep Running!!" Ranma yelled   
  
Ryouga needed no encouragement and ran on the lieutenant struggling with a piece of rock, which embedded itself in his chest. They ran for all they had when something slammed into Ranmas and Ryouga legs tripping them down.  
  
Ryouga grunted and looked up   
  
"Mousse?" He said incredulously Mousse wore a shimmering dark robe his eyes dark red. He looked to Mousse side there was Kuno he also wore black his eye red and fangs showing at the bottom of his lips.   
  
'Oh shit' He thought he looked to his side Ranma had also noticed them and was getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"We don't wanna hurt you guys just back off" Ranma said  
  
They just smiled Ryouga wondered why and turned his head too late he saw a black club smash on his head spinning him and knocking him out   
Ranma looked and saw Ryouga go down the vampire held a dark club and was advancing on Ranma now  
  
Ranma felt his blood soaking his shirt were the rocks had lanced into him he took a deep breath to steady himself and concentrated forming a sphere of Ki   
  
"Mouko Takabisha!" He yelled throwing his ki ball at Mousse.  
  
From Mousses sleeve a shield came out which blocked the Ki ball Ranma felt something grab his arm he looked down one of Mousses chain had latched onto him he realised and was suddenly pulled forward with enormous strength.   
  
He tried twisting in the air but he was going to fast. He felt something explode at the side of head and realised it was a punch he didn't know who threw it but his vision swam and he saw the three vampires close in on him. Something struck him at the side of his temple and Ranma fell to the cold floor his last sight was of the vampire lieutenant with bits of rock still sticking out of his chest and eyes red advancing on him then he fell mercifully unconscious.  
  
********  
  
"Okay everyone get ready to jump I'll jump with the weapons remember count to thirty then pull the rip cord!" Serin said  
  
Getting up and opening the door. Dr Tofu looked out and swallowed they were really high up he held his breath and jumped out screaming   
  
"Arghhhhh!" He yelled as he fell   
  
Serin looked out and saw him pull the ripcord and him floating down to the island.  
Cologne went next she didn't saw anything but leapt out and pulled the parachute. Kodatchi went to the door and laughed maniacally as she jumped out. Shuddering Shampoo went to the door she also swallowed   
'she was Amazon she would not be afraid!' She held her breath and leapt out saying nothing but screaming in her mind. Clare came next she just leapt off yelling  
"yahooooooooooooo!!!"   
  
Ukyo smirked and readied herself jumping out of the plane screaming  
"Geronimo!!!"   
  
Gosunkugi came next still holding the grimior he leapt off screaming at the top of his lungs  
  
Reg leapt next silent as always till Serin was the only one in the plane he pushed the chest near the door and threw it out holding on to it  
  
He pulled the chest parachute and let go letting it glide gently to the ground he waited and pulled his parachute gliding softly o the island.  
  
********  
  
Dr tofu landed heavily his legs collapsing underneath him breathing heavily   
'that was exhilarating!!' he thought 'I've got to do that again!!'   
  
Cologne landed near him and walked near him  
  
"Were are the others?" she asked  
  
'she sounds so calm' Dr tofu thought here we are on an island of blood sucking fiends and she's clam amazing' Shampoo wandered near to them pulling leaves from her hair from landing in a tree.  
  
"Stupid trees" Shampoo said   
  
Akane came next stretching her muscles on her shoulders   
"When you pull the parachute it really drags you" She said   
  
Clare came next smiling widely  
  
"I love that!!" She said almost yelling  
  
Reg, Ukyo and Kodatchi came into view, Dr Tofu noticed Ukyo smiling like Clare   
'she liked it to' He thought.  
  
Gosunkugi came next paler then ever and shaking slightly but he was okay after a few minutes  
  
Lastly came Serin dragging a chest with him  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Help me this thing weighs a ton!" He exclaimed. They all rushed forward helping him pull the chest to the centre of the group Serin opened it  
  
"Okay all here take these your normal weapons won't be of much use against a vampire you'll have to use these weapons choose for yourself which weapons you want." Serin said pulling a long-sword out in addition to his two daggers.   
  
They all rushed forward Cologne chose a baldric of daggers, which she put on.  
Shampoo came next pulling a short sword out and a quiver of arrows, which were silver tipped and a bow. Kodatchi came next saying   
"Stand aside plebeians I Kodatchi shall choose next." She looked at every weapon and finally chose another short sword, dagger and another bow and arrow.   
Reg walked forward and choose a double bladed axe with silver edges as well as a dagger.   
Ukyo came nervously up she didn't really know what to pick she looked at the weapons and chose another baldric of daggers and a short sword she didn't like swords usually but this had superb balance in her hands.  
Akane came after Ukyo looking at the weapons she chooses two short swords, which she placed by either side of her hips.  
Clare came forward and chose a sabre and a two daggers the sabre she placed by her back and the dagger by her hips. Dr Tofu and Gosunkugi waited back  
  
"Will pressure points work on vampires?" Dr Tofu inquired Serin nodded   
  
"Most will but you should arm yourself in case" He replied handing him the last baldric of daggers and to Gosunkugi he said  
  
"Your magic will be good but still take this dagger in case okay?"   
Gosunkugi looked pale accepting the sharp silver dagger but he did anyway. Then Gosunkugi had a far way look and said   
  
"Here let me do something everyone but the hunters stand together."   
  
Unsure what Gosunkugi was going to do they moved forward hesitantly.   
  
"Now this won't hurt" he said in a soothing voice which did nothing to help the others fears  
  
He started to chant and a white glow enveloped them Serin looked on seeing what he was going to do  
'wonder if he'll do it right' he thought   
  
Finally the glow disappeared and the clothes of them had changed to a dark black and silver look. Akane now wore black trouser and a black top with silver lines on the shoulders the short swords were now sheathed in a dark black scarab at her waist. Dr Tofu was now wearing a dark black gi his baldric of silver daggers shining out on his chest. Ukyo wore similar clothing to Akane except hers was totally black and silver was running from her waist like a belt. Shampoo wore a black bandanna across her forehead and shining black clothing. Cologne wore similar her head band now black and her clothing back with a silver design on her chest, Kodatchi wore her leotard which was a shining black and silver bandanna adorned her forehead.   
  
Serin shook his head   
"Okay now you look the part of vampire hunters lets just hope you can act the part as well as you look it." He said and started walking away   
  
Everyone started admiring their new clothing and then they followed Serin as he and the others walked away through the clearing.  
  
"Okay the vampires keep in about 15 miles straight ahead if we hurry we can reach there in a bout 1-2 hrs let's go"   
  
Ukyo liked her new look her sword didn't even feel heavy nor did her baldric of daggers but she wondered if she'd be thinking that after walking to the vampires keep. Akane liked her clothes but only hoped that they could maybe get to the keep before Ranma was turned into a vampire.  
  
**********  
  
Ryouga woke up the chains were gone from his hands he looked around The lieutenant was there he looked around maybe he could escape but he saw how easily they were captured last time and looked at the vampire with undisguised hatred.   
  
"So when are you gonna do it drink my blood now or later like you did to Mousse and Kuno." He said  
  
"I never forced Kuno and Mousse to become vampires they chose to become vampires" The vampire answered him  
  
"Well I choose not to be a vampire!" Shouted Ryouga at the vampire  
  
"Being a vampire is wondrous Ryouga you'll see more and"   
  
Looking into Ryougas eyes Ryouga tried to pull away but something held him in the vampire's eyes  
  
"You'll never be alone again Ryouga never." Ryouga shuddered 'Alone' the words rang through his head 'alone'  
  
It was loneliness that Ryouga hated and feared the most he had always gotten lost so never really made any friends he hadn't seen his parents in years how could someone love him he was never there! He imagined himself dying alone and unloved who would mourn for him! He thought bitterly  
  
"You have always been alone Ryouga but I could give you power that you would never have to be alone again"   
  
Ryouga thought about it he found he couldn't think of anything else apart from how lonely he was he tried to remember something else but he couldn't but that didn't matter he thought all he could think of was his loneliness the vampire was offering him a life line   
  
'never to be lonely again' he thought wistfully. And here he had a chance!!   
  
Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he thought of his loneliness  
"I don't want to be lonely again!!" He shouted out  
  
The lieutenant smiled and went near Ryouga tilting his head back.  
  
"You won't be Ryouga" He said softly his fangs slamming deep into Ryougas neck piercing his main vein and drinking his blood Ryouga cried out and would have fallen had the vampire not been holding him. Blackness crept across his vision. And he then feel down he saw the darkness take up most of his vision.   
  
"Drink this" came a voice "And never be lonely again."   
  
Ryouga something wet on his lips and began to suck at it drinking down the substance in his mouth till his stomach cramped. He cried out whatever he drank felt like acid eating him away from the inside out he started to shake uncontrollable he vision swam making him sick and then Ryouga opened his eyes he saw brilliance darkness. He smiled fangs showing, the lieutenant felt the power when he drank Ryougas blood he found the technique he used against him and he felt himself become stronger and stronger. He opened the door and grabbed a vampire he had chosen especially for Ryouga   
  
"Please him" He told the vampire her sparkling eyes amber coloured as she walked in. Ryouga saw her enter and realised he would never be alone as a vampire.  
  
************  
  
Gosunkugi shuddered he saw Ryouga becoming a vampire and saw the love of being a vampire in his eyes.  
  
"Ryougas a vampire now" He said to Serin as they walked through to the vampire keep, Serin nodded   
  
"Only Ranma left" He said   
  
'Yes' Gosunkugi thought 'only Ranma'  
  
***********  
  
Ranma woke his back ached slightly but he pushed that aside  
  
'where am I' he thought   
  
He looked around and saw he was in a room with walls of black and a red carpet beneath him and he noticed a bed with red satin sheets. Pushing these thoughts aside he looked and saw the lieutenant vampire standing leaning on a wall.  
  
"Ah so your awake at last" The vampire said  
  
Ranma didn't reply but looked to see an avenue of escape he saw the door and was tempted to run but the vampire cut into his thoughts  
  
"There are 2 other vampires out there Ranma"  
  
Hope fled from Ranma and he felt despair what was he going to do now   
"So" Ranma said "What are you going to do turn me into what you did to Mousse and Kuno"   
  
"Up to you Ranma Ryouga is also now like us and they all chose to be Vampires we never forced them but they saw the light so to speak." The vampire smiled slightly showing his white fangs.  
  
"Well I dunno how you convinced them but there's no way in hell your gonna convince me!" Ranma yelled   
  
Ranma looked into the vampires eyes and felt their pull he struggled and resisted The vampire looked amused  
"Come now Ranma what makes you think we convinced them" Again Ranma felt the vampire eyes on him he looked away still  
  
"Because there no other way you would have convinced the others to turn into vampires of their own free will" Ranma replied the vampire was silent  
  
"Ranma I could give you power that you will never be defeated you will be the most power fullest person and could always protect Akane from any one who came after her."   
  
Ranma looked up and this time couldn't look away the eyes held onto him but he struggled a voice came to his head   
  
'give in give in want want'  
"Ne...Ne...." Ranma tried to say but felt he was losing control of his body as he thought of Akane and losing her being beaten by someone who was stronger then him being second best unworthy of Akane  
  
"Never!!!" Ranma yelled clutching his head at the temples  
  
This infuriated the vampire   
'he's resisting me!!' the vampire thought   
  
No one had resisted him before he was a lieutenant probably the strongest vampire after the Queen no one resisted him he tried again  
In Ranma mind the voices became more insistent you must give in   
  
'how could you protect Akane if you don't' The voices said  
  
"N...N.....NO!!!" Ranma Yelled again  
  
The vampire flew into a rage grabbing Ranma by the throat he lifted him up so that his legs dangled. Ranma looked down and saw murder in the vampire's eyes  
  
"I'll... never ...be... a...Vampire!!!" Ranma yelled to the vampires face and spat at him  
  
The vampire threw Ranma across the room and advanced on him. Suddenly the vampire seemed to be thrown aside Ranma felt a pain in his mind and fell unconscious again.   
  
********  
  
The vampire lifted himself from the floor Ranma was unconscious again who struck him he looked to his sides when he was hit again against the wall webs of cracks occurred where he smashed into the wall.  
  
"Idiot" said a voice like a serpent   
  
"I have spent years planning the return of fire and your bungling with this one is putting that in danger!!! He is the most important one and has a destiny!!! If you killed him everything will have been for nought."   
  
His was lifted by his neck and he saw the dark black eyes of the Queen of Vampires.  
  
"Gah...I'm sorry mistress this human annoyed me he is strong." He   
managed to say  
  
"Of course he is strong fool that is why I chose him!"  
  
"But... But mistress how can we change him"  
  
"I shall convert him" She looked down to Ranmas prone form  
  
"mmmm handsome a worthy consort don't you think?" A trace of lust in her voice  
  
"Mistress your blood could kill him." The lieutenant said getting up  
  
"Perhaps but he is strong leave him to me"   
  
The lieutenant was going to say more when the Queen looked at him he decided he'd better get out of there before he was killed so he went to the door and got out when he did he breathed a sigh of relief and wondered about Ranma.   
  
'Could he survive?' He shrugged the Queen hadn't converted someone in centuries she had made the first then after they had served her purpose killed them   
'would she do that to Ranma?' Again he shrugged what ever happened the days of fire were at hand. And he went to the main hall to wait for the Queen to finish with Ranma.  
  
********  
  
Ranma groaned as he came to he had a splitting headache but he quickly pushed away the pain and felt his neck He wasn't bitten he sighed in relief. He managed to resist maybe they couldn't change him he smiled at the thought.   
  
"So how're you Ranma?"   
  
Ranma whirled around and immediately felt sick but he forced himself to see the figure before him. Ranma jaw dropped. He saw a gorgeous woman with shining black hair and shining black eyes wearing a low cut top of black Satin her skin was creamy white making her eyes shine. But Ranma knew she was a vampire no one could be that pale.  
  
"So I take it your not letting me go?" Ranma said as calmly as he could  
  
The women laughed it was a sweet gentle laugh  
"No you're to important to us Ranma"  
  
"We'll your not turning me into a vampire"  
  
"Like the lieutenant told you, you choose if you want to be a vampire"  
  
Ranma snorted  
"Well then I choose not to so let me go."  
  
There was silence as Ranma felt the queens eyes on him he kept his eyes away from her.  
  
"You must be a vampire Ranma" He heard the queen say almost hypnotically  
  
Ranma rocked back as if struck the pain in his mind intensified and grew as he fought against it he held Akane face in his mind willing all his strength forward   
  
"No!!" Ranma said to the queen  
  
This time the Queen fell back as if struck her eyes shone and she pierced Ranmas memories seeing the face of a girl she stopped.   
  
'This is were he is getting his straight from' She smiled   
  
She held her hand palm upwards and an image on the air above her.  
"Look Ranma"   
Ranma looked up and saw   
  
'Akane? What the..." He looked and saw Akane she looked so beautiful it hurt his heart  
  
"Look Ranma she doesn't care for you as soon as you left she was in the arms of that hunter Serin"   
  
Ranma looked and saw Akane she was Kissing Serin holding on to him   
  
'No it can't be!' Ranmas Heart shattered with an audible sound deep down Ranma knew it was all lies but no matter how hard this time he couldn't think of anything else but believing The Queen.  
  
The Queen looked and saw Ranma resistance fading she felt the small spark of vengeance in his mind and fanned its flames feeding it and watching it grow she held back Ranmas other desires with her mind   
  
'vengeance Ranma let me give you the power to exact vengeance on all of those who have hurt you' The voice reached Ranmas Mind He thought of nothing now except his hate for Akane and vampire hunters his anger   
  
'Revenge!!' His mind cried out 'take your revenge on them all!!!'   
  
Another image came to his brain Kodatchi, Ukyo and Shampoo all forgetting about him as soon as he had gone hearing them say  
"Good riddance he had no breeding and never deserved me" He heard Kodatchi say  
"Ranma not real man he could not have Shampoo on wedding knife shampoo would cut throat"   
"I agree Ranma was no man he wasn't even half a man" Ukyo said  
  
The words cut into Ranmas Heart and Head he felt devoid of any feeling the blackness of despair   
'REVENGE!!!!'  
  
Ranma cried out shrieking his revenge it reverberated across the room and suddenly the Queen was on him biting his throat  
  
Ranma felt the pain as she bit his throat but it was washed away as his fury growled and blossomed enraging him He saw the queen slashing one of her wrists immediately blood that was pitch black flowed  
  
"Drink Ranma and have your revenge" said a voice  
  
Ranma grabbed her wrist and drank the black blood he drank about 4 mouthfuls when his stomach cramped and spasm suddenly all his muscles locked and pain started shooting through his body pain took over Ranmas thoughts as he felt it slam into his brain he cried out and screamed his stomach felt like it was dissolving he was being eaten from the inside out the pain went to his spine and travelled upwards to his brain then exploded the pain doubled and Ranma felt his heart start to cramp in his chest the pain reached a peak and then exploded His screaming went higher as the pain exploded Ranma arched his back as all his muscles spasmed against his bone and his back arched as he finally fell unconscious.  
  
The Queen shuddered as Ranma screamed her blood transforming him but she shuddered not from fear but from pleasure she loved the way people screamed as they felt their life taken away. She looked over Ranmas prone form   
  
'He was so strong'  
  
she felt his blood enter her and licked her lips she looked further at him and wondered how long it would be before he regained consciousness if indeed ever if he did not arise in at least 10 minutes its more than likely that he was never going to she remembered the last time she tried to convert someone it had been so long ago about 3 centuries she reasoned he wanted her blood and she gave it too him he died only 1 minute later he couldn't take the flux of power she smiled though 'Ranma would' she thought sure of herself.  
  
******  
  
Gosunkugi cried out and everyone stopped they were only one mile from the vampire stronghold and where tired so had stopped for a rest. Serins head shot up   
"What did you see?" He asked  
"The The The Queen" Gosunkugi spluttered out "She's She's changed Ranma"   
  
Akane gasped and started to cry Ukyo looked numb but was prepared. Serins face looked as if it was made from stone   
"Shit" He said "This isn't good there's no choice now we'll have to kill Ranma"   
  
"No!" The girls shouted   
  
Serin was having none of this  
"Listen!!!" Serin shouted   
  
"And listen good We can't defeat the queen vampire no slayer could get near her!! And no one can drink her blood its corrupt and evil and powerful if Ranma drank it forget who you knew Ranma will now be the second most power fullest vampire alive and the most deadly" Serin turned to Gosunkugi who was shaking  
  
"Could you turn Ranma back" Serin practically shouted  
Gosunkugi thought  
  
"I I don't know your talking about the queen vampire!!" He opened the grimoir  
  
"What does it say?" Akane asked  
Gosunkugi sighed  
  
"It doesn't say anything there still maybe a chance but I don't know" He answered sadly  
  
Serin growled  
"Look answers me this....how'll you convince Ranma to change back?!" He asked to everyone  
  
"I'll talk to him" Ukyo said  
  
"There's something else" Gosunkugi said his voice still sad  
  
"What?" Dr Tofu asked  
  
"I saw how the queen convinced Ranma she she" He took a deep breath   
  
"She showed Ranma false images showing Akane going with Serin and   
  
everyone against him" He took another deep breath "I feel that Ranma   
will almost certainty not be happy to see us" He finished   
  
"What happen now?" Shampoo asked  
  
"Forget about Ranma for now we must get there and fast." Serin paused   
  
"Ok we've come this far tell me how're we gonna get them back so we can change them back."  
  
Cologne paused and went to Serin   
  
"Is there a lake near here?"   
  
Serin looked puzzled yes we'll be passing one why?"   
  
Cologne smiled "I have an Idea"  
  
*********  
  
Please Remember to Read and Review! 


	6. Consequences

The Oracles Chosen: Vampire  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 6 – Consequences  
  
Ranma opened his eyes the light seemed so sharp and he quickly closed them again he felt different for stronger somehow then he remembered   
  
'Akane'   
  
She betrayed him all of them laughing at him behind his back. He forced his eyes open and saw the queen he smiled and fangs slid down his mouth and poked on his bottom lip his tongue felt the fangs sharp and wondered what else had changed about him. The queen looked at Ranmas form in undisguised lust but Ranma didn't care at the moment all he cared for now was revenge on all of the people who had hurt him. He paused First Akane then he would work his way down the list.  
  
"No Ranma not yet" The queen spoke to him  
  
Ranma turned his head towards her  
  
"First we have things to do then you can have your vengeance"  
  
"I want it now" Ranma replied his voice had changed his voice was dark and full of menace  
  
"Not yet first let's go see your friends and the people who shall be your family then you shall understand what we first must do." The queen replied  
  
Ranma scowled but he felt drawn to the queen so obeyed her   
  
"Oh Ranma those clothes don't suit you" The queen made a motion with her left arm and Ranmas clothes changed he wore a totally black version of his usual red top and black bottoms the new dark clothing made his pale face shine out and the clothing had a sheen around it.   
  
Ranma smiled then frowned slightly  
  
"I'm thirsty" He said  
The queen nodded and a girl was shown in she couldn't of been more than 16   
"Drink your fill then come down the guards will show you around"  
  
Ranma didn't need to be told twice and the girl screamed as Ranma charged and her and his fangs buried themselves in her throat her screams quickly died as Ranma drank all her blood but Ranma didn't see the girl he saw Akane as he drank. He dropped the now dead girl and walked to a Mirror that adorned the wall and saw his face His eyes were no longer blue but completely pitch black his face was unnaturally pale and his lips were blood red from drinking. He punched the mirror shattering it the glass lacerated his hand but he saw it quickly heal he turned and walked out the door. One guard went in and removed the body of the girl while the other guard showed Ranma to the main hall.  
  
  
*******  
  
Ranma saw his friends Mousse wore a black robe with red trimmings his eyes were blood red, Kuno sat by his side he also wore black his eyes red too, Ryouga sat opposite Mousse his eyes red but wore a red top and Black bottoms but still wore his black and yellow bandanna he was smirking slightly and his normal fangs were larger as they poked his lips. The queen sat At the head of the Table with the lieutenant by her side She waved Ranma over and he sat on her right side. Over vampires started to file in sitting on the table till 50 vampires filed in and sat.   
  
"Comrades I would like to introduce our newest vampires Ryouga, Kuno, Mousse and Ranma." All the vampires stared at them  
  
"Now the time has come we will finally stop the war between us and the Hunters with Ranmas Ryouga Kuno and Mousses power we will be victories nothing shall stop us this time we shall take our rightful place as the leaders of this world and the humans shall be cattle to us!!"  
  
The vampires all grew excited the days of fire were at hand!!  
  
"When do we strike!!?" One vampire shouted he was the leader of Vampires in England  
  
"Soon firstly we shall liberate Japan from the hunters then we shall spread across Asia and then Europe"  
  
"I will obey but I am curios how will we defeat the hunters the war has gone on for centuries?"  
The vampire leader of South America said  
  
The queen waved to the lieutenant who stood   
"our new sons have given us the powers to destroy the hunters once and for all my lieutenant shall demonstrate"   
  
The lieutenant threw a black dagger which arced threw the air and smashed into a wall the wall promptly crumbled.   
  
"This technique also works with humans" A struggling man of about 25 was thrown into the room from Ranmas eyes he saw that it was a gaijin and looked to the lieutenant. The lieutenant held another dagger but instead of throwing it he made a slicing motion in front of the air and a cut appeared on the struggling man on his chest. The man cried out in pain and the lieutenant concentrated and blue ki shot from his hand and burned a hole threw the mans chest. The man screamed and ceased struggling the man was dragged away and all the vampires looked in awe of the new powers that they could posses.  
  
"There are more powers as you will see when we attack Japans hunter building make no mistake we shall finally destroy the hunters."   
  
All the vampires grinned as they thought of the Earth finally there's  
"When do we attack?" A vampire asked  
The queen smiled  
"Now"  
  
*******  
  
Serin stopped In the distance they could see the castle of vampires.   
  
"What is it?" Clare asked as she came next to him  
  
"I don't know something isn't right" He answered  
  
"What's the hold up?" Ukyo asked from behind  
  
"something....this is wrong somehow we should have seen some vampires by now they wouldn't leave the stronghold unguarded unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Ukyo said puzzled  
  
Serin ignored her "Let's keep moving"  
  
They walked forwards and continued to the stronghold, Ukyo was slightly worried Ukyo was awed as she got a proper look at the stronghold it was stone black and had an eerie presence it had a drawbridge like a medieval castle.  
  
"Don't be fooled by its looks" Clare said next to her  
  
Startled Ukyo almost leapt into the air  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously  
  
"This isn't there real place the vampires normally live in high priced areas" Clare answered  
  
"But why the castle?" Ukyo asked confused  
  
"Had us puzzled too Serin says it reminds them of where they came from" Clare answered  
  
Ukyo paused  
"That's another thing you look older than Serin yet he leads why?"   
Clare smiled  
  
"He's more then he looks"  
  
Ukyo looked curious but Clare wouldn't say anything else  
  
******  
  
Ranma stood ready he made a movement with his hands and a short sword slid into his hands it had an ebony blade and a shining red handle Mousse had his claws on his hands Kuno had a katana and Ryouga had a staff which was bladed on one end with a curved blade. The queen stood before them her lips blood red and eyes black like the night behind her stood the remaining 5 lieutenants  
  
"how shall we attack them?" asked one of the lieutenants  
  
"Here look" A map was rolled out and a building was circled in red  
"This here is the vampire hunter building its designed to take on vampires but with our new strength courtesy of the young ones we shall hit them in 3 ways" She pointed to 2 vampires  
  
"you shall lead 100 vampires at the front of the building You" She pointed to another 2 shall take the back. And I with the young ones shall take the side the police will be detained by you" She pointed to the last lieutenant   
  
"Now let's go". She waved her hand and a portal opened she stepped through with Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno following her.   
  
********  
  
Serin stopped they were right at the draw bridge it was down  
"hmmmm to inviting"  
  
"What's wrong Ranma is in there" Akane said to him  
  
"Don't you think its too inviting?" Serin said in a calm voice  
  
"No let's just go and get him" She said drawing her sword and walking down the drawbridge  
  
Serin swore and walked after her He grabbed her before she entered the keep  
  
"Listen you don't have any idea where he is in there or how many vampires are in there"   
  
Akane shook off his restraining hand and yelled at him  
  
"I can take care of myself!!" And started walking back again Ukyo, Shampoo and Gosunkugi walking with her  
  
"Idiots" Serin said he calmed himself   
  
"What are you doing" Clare said   
  
"Shh let me concentrate" Serin said back  
  
Serin touched the stone and felt its presence he held back his anger as he felt all the dead people in the keep. He did a double take   
  
'where were all the vampires?' he felt no life in the keep 'wait no life they killed all the mortals in the keep but why'd they do that? They always keep some people alive for food unless…then he heard it a cold chilling laughter' Serin drew his presence back into his body  
  
"Damn there aren't any vampires in the keep they've mobilised! Get them outta the keep the Queen has laid traps!!"  
  
"What!!" Clare said shocked  
  
"Go find Akane and the others who entered the keep hurry!"  
  
Serin took a cell phone from his pocket and started dialling  
"Who're you calling" Reg said to him "Base" was the quick reply  
  
********  
  
Gosunkugi let his mind free   
  
'Merlin said that I would know the third talisman from the keep' He concentrated and sure enough he felt the presence of something that called to him.   
  
He turned and went in that direction Akane looked to him and went with him wondering where he was going.  
  
A door blocked Gosunkugi, he concentrated and the door was thrown open by the force of his mind. He gagged on the floor there were dead bodies staring open eyed in expressions of terror. He took shallow breaths and felt the call again he looked and another door was there he heard a cry and saw Akane she as white faced but guessed it was more likely from the dead then anything else.  
  
He pushed this door open and gasped on the stone wall adorned many weapons but also was jewellery he felt something call to him even stronger then before and went over to the jewels his fingers wondered over the jewels until he found it what was calling him. He looked and saw a gold ring with a purple jewel, which throbbed with power. He grasped it and felt as if a part of him had returned. A glow enveloped him and he lost consciousness.   
  
Akane saw Gosunkugi collapse at that point Clare came in   
  
"Quick Serin wants us Shampoo and Ukyo are already going back" She said as if oblivious that there were dead bodies all around her.  
  
"Gosunkugi has collapsed" Akane said  
  
Clare looked and grabbed Gosunkugi by the arms and started dragging him  
  
"Give me a hand please" She said through gritted teeth For someone who looked so small Gosunkugi was heavy  
  
"Shouldn't we be worried about the vampires?" Akane said looking around  
  
"There aren't any here, but look out for other things…" Clare answered "Come one we'll know more once we get back to Serin."  
  
A stealthy shadow followed them  
  
******  
  
Serin heard the phone ring and ring and ring  
  
'Why aren't they picking it up?' he wondered suddenly it was picked up  
  
"help us man! They're coming in through the walls!!! Help…gah" There was a pause and silence the phone was disconnected.   
  
Serin went numb he knew who it was on the phone someone who would never be scared from vampires 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
***********  
  
Ranma laughed as he dodged a clumsy slash at his side and made a riposte that cut his opponent's throat. The attack had gone great Ryouga as broken down the wall right into the head quarters and then simultaneously the other vampires attacked from the front and rear. Another vampire hunter ran at him. He snarled and threw a wave of dark ki at his opponent slamming him from his feet and into a wall. Ranma then threw a dagger, which embedded itself in the person's heart. Oh how he loved it the expressions of terror as they saw they couldn't beat him. He swung his sword fast making the air pressure cut a person in half as he came at him. Suddenly Ranma was hit on his side he looked and saw a crossbow bolt. He pulled it loose and immediately it began to heal.   
  
'Who dared!' an old man appeared about 50 or 60 Ranma couldn't tell he was frantically trying to re arm the crossbow. Ranma growled and threw a black dagger which smashed into the mans shoulder spinning him from his feet. Ranma leapt threw the air onto the mans back and lifted him up. He saw fear in his eyes and yet resilience and hate as well. Ranma growled again and bit his throat drinking the blood that flowed. He killed the man smiled and leapt back into a squirmiest between some vampires and hunters   
  
'How he loved his new life!'   
  
Ryouga was killing people left and right they ran at him and he used his bakusai tenketsu killing them with shrapnel on his side Mousse was there slashing with chains and claws the floor was getting slick with blood. Ryouga felt his hunger rise as he saw the red substance flying threw the air from someone who he just killed. A girl hunter ran at him with a sword. He batted it away by the flat of the blade and grabbed her from her neck seeing defiance there he smirked and plunged his fangs into her throat he drank her blood and threw her corpse away ready to meet the new range of attackers her felt the minds of all the vampires near him. Some were diminishing as they dies from some hunters but with there new strength the hunters were dying soon it would be over.   
  
Mousse felt contempt for the people who attacked him   
'Worthless' he thought as the people who attacked him could not get near him without dying from his claws and chains which where bladed. He snapped a chain to a wall and it sheared the wall in two as the blade left and careened into a hunter charging down the hallway. He felt someone in his mind  
  
'Don't be flashy dear just kill them' it was the queen. He pulsed back  
  
'I hear and obey mistress'  
  
And he started killing in a frenzy that was unstoppable.  
  
Kuno waited till the hunters got close enough to him and then lashed out his katana cleaving the ranks of the hunters like a scythe does with fields. He stabbed left and right as they attacked no one got even near him as he lashed out he cried out his special attack  
"Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike!!!" People died as they neared him heads toppling from their shoulders and limbs spraying blood as they were cut off the wall behind them crumbled behind them. Kuno laughed as kept on slashing   
  
'how it felt good to be alive!'   
  
******  
  
The queen watched from her vantage they were winning and she felt ecstatic   
  
'the first to fall'   
  
some vampires she felt were dying but that was to be expected after all not all hunters were bad but they never had faced such forces as the combined might of the new ones. She felt the hunters dying only a few left now. After a few minutes she felt no human life in the hunter's base. She smiled triumphantly 400 hunters dead from 200 vampires oh she wished she could savour this. Her lieutenant had told her Serin was likely to be at the keep by now. She looked to her watch any second now he would get a hell of a surprise. She mind pulsed all the vampires telling them that they had done well and to retire to the new vampire building in central Tokyo. She again looked to her watch any moment now she would enjoy his scream of terror just thinking about it gave her chills, Serin the strongest hunter in Japan he had killed one of the six lieutenants but soon enough he won't be a problem anymore. She looked at the vampire hunter base and concentrated a ball of dark black ki formed in her hand she threw it at the building which erupted in dark flames which even burned the stone, then she turned and left.   
  
********  
  
Gosunkugi saw himself back in the astral plane Merlin stood there again smiling broadly  
  
"Thank you Gosunkugi you were lucky the vampires vacated the keep before you came they are stronger then ever now and I don't know if you could have gotten the next talisman but you exceeded my expectations."  
  
Gosunkugi blushed but there was a question h had to ask  
  
"Why did I need these three talismans?"  
  
Merlin sighed and a chair materialised which he sat on  
  
"A long time ago near the end of king Arthur's reign I felt my power a new power coming and this was the first appearance of the vampires. I used my powers to hold them back but then the queen entered the fray. My power was on the wane. There is only a set amount of power someone can have at a specific moment which has to be recharged every so often by a special sleep called the druids sleep I hadn't recharged in a while I still felt my power was great." Merlin paused   
"The queen was strong but at the peak of my power I could have destroyed her instead I was killed by her and her acolytes but before I died I sent my magic into three objects which I knew would come together at some point and I could give to someone worthy."   
  
Another pause  
  
"I Have chosen you Hikaru Gosunkugi to be the heir to my power the three objects shall increase your power to enormous heights you could be one of the most power fullest magicians if you live"   
  
Gosunkugi took this in  
  
"If I live?"  
  
"Your future is uncertain as is a few of your friends a time is coming when a choice will be made this choice will effect the universe I can tell you will be involved but I can't see how."  
  
Gosunkugi couldn't believe it in his whole life he never had any magic now he was the heir to the magic of Merlin now something that the universe depended on will take place and he was part of it.  
  
"When will this choice have to be made?" He asked Merlin  
  
"I can't tell but I see nothing after 1 and a half years so about then the choice will be made. Now I feel death calling me my spirit was held until those three talismans came together now I hear him come Before I go listen to me Gosunkugi. Your power is strong yes but the queen has gotten stronger she could destroy you even at my peak I could not defeat her now."   
  
"How'll I defeat her?"  
  
"Listen to me you can't but if you should live go to Stonehenge in England find the circle of sorcerers Find my tome it shall tell you what you need to know!!" He turned   
  
"He comes……"   
  
Gosunkugi turned his head a black figure came towards him he was darker then a bottomless pit and carried a scythe in his hands   
  
"Come Merlin your time has come" His voice was like a wind across a tombstone Gosunkugi shut his eyes  
  
Merlin sighed and went with death and vanished  
  
Gosunkugi opened his eyes and saw the sky and felt water thrown over him   
He spluttered now fully awake  
  
"Wha…What's going on?"   
  
"Trouble" Was Serins short answer   
  
Serin had drawn his sword and dagger as a howl rent the air.   
"What is it?" Akane asked   
  
"Don't know but I don't think its friendly get ready"  
  
Gosunkugi struggled to his feet he looked around everyone had drawn there weapons.  
  
"Form a circle so it can't take us from behind" Serin shouted as a crunching sound started towards them  
They all quickly formed a circle  
  
"Gosunkugi can you give us some light in that direction" Serin said pointing to were the crunching was coming from  
  
Gosunkugi concentrated and a ball of white energy formed in his hand he threw it to the sound and white light filled the air and they got their first look at there assailant. They were shocked in front of them stood a sort of wolf hound mix but was 12 feet tall with foam dripping off its mouth and blood red eyes its fur was matted black and was close to 7 feet across.   
It howled again and started towards them again  
Gosunkugi knew what this was with Merlin's magic he had also acquired a bit of knowledge this was a chaos hound  
  
"What the hell is it!?" Ukyo shouted her grip on her swords made her knuckles white  
  
"It's a chaos hound a demon that was summoned from the pit" Gosunkugi answered with a strangely detached feeling  
  
Shampoo had enough before it got to close she started shooting arrows from her bow Kodatchi quickly followed her. The chaos hound cried out as the arrows hit it one burying itself in its flank the rest was bounced off it.  
  
"that won't work the arrows haven't enough force to pierce its hide."  
Gosunkugi said  
  
Gosunkugi concentrated and blue fire shot from his fingers slamming into the Chaos hound the hound reared but continued coming Gosunkugi noticed it was going for Serin.  
  
"It's after you Serin!" He shouted  
  
Serin didn't say anything he held his sword two handed now the beast was coming closer the blue fire slowed it but wasn't stopping it.  
  
"Lets step back" He shouted everyone started falling back but suddenly a new howl came from behind  
  
"Shit another one!" Clare said  
  
Kodatchi threw her bow down and took her sword out of its scabbard she laughed  
  
"The mighty Kuno shall not be felled by the likes of you curs!!" He shouted and lunged towards the chaos hound  
"Ukyo, Akane, Cologne see if you can help her you to Gosunkugi" Serin shouted, "the rest lets go after the other one."  
  
Kodatchi charged towards the chaos hound, which charged towards this new foe and snapped at her trying to bite her in two. Kodatchi slashed the sword on the hound's muzzle but it didn't break its skin  
She yelped and dodged as it swung its mouth and teeth at her again. She rolled in the ground and dodged again as its claws came down at her.  
Ukyo threw her dagger, which again bounced off it, and it turned and started towards her.  
  
Ukyo cried out in fear as it loped towards her it was fast. She jumped as the claws came down for her and narrowly avoided it. Shampoo ran forward and tried to stab its under belly but again the sword wasn't piercing its hide.  
  
"It's not working!" Ukyo said  
"The chaos hounds hide can be pierced but a lot of force will be needed." Gosunkugi said  
  
He again threw the blue fire at it and it howled in pain but continued towards Serin.  
  
Serin was having about as much success with the other Chaos hound as they were with theirs.  
  
He slashed at its face and dodged its claws and bites but he wasn't hurting it. Reg charged forwards his axe cleaved towards the chaos hounds face. It buried itself under its eye the hound reared in pain and lashed out hitting Reg in the chest and knocking flying into a tree. Reg was soundly unconscious Dr Tofu moved in to help Reg he drew a dagger and threw it at the hound as it came near him and Reg. But this dagger bounced off its hide and kept coming to them.  
Clare ran at it from behind her sabre crashing into its back leg. It roared and kicked backwards knocking claw into the chest a claw piercing her arm she cried out as she fell but was knocked unconscious by the fall. Serin saw red and leapt into the tallest tree he could.  
He positioned his long sword into a downward stab and leapt off the tree branch. He cried out as he fell and his sword stabbed the creature in the back of its skull blood gushed out from the wound soaking Serin in blood that burned him. The Chaos hound roared in pain but the blow was mortal and it cried out once more and turned into a black smoke and disappeared.  
  
Kodatchi dodged again the chaos hound kept on coming its claws smashed into a tree braking it Ukyo saw what Serin had down and had an idea. She leapt into a tree as he had done.   
  
"Gosunkugi distract it!" She yelled   
  
Gosunkugi concentrated and sent a blaze of blue fire into the hounds face  
Ukyo Leapt her short sword smashed into the creatures back and pierced its hide but the blow didn't kill it. The hound cried out and started to jump trying to dislodge Ukyo from its back.  
Akane came into the fray she threw her sword, which smashed into the hound's eye blinding it. The hound roared again its voice filled with pain and slashed left and right smashing trees and scattering its opponents.  
  
Cologne threw a dagger and blinded the other eye it screeched and Ukyo struggled to hold on. Akane leapt onto another tree and did the same as Ukyo this time her sword pierced its sine paralysing it. Its feet fell from under it. Gosunkugi came towards it and started to utter a spell of banishment. His hands glowed and he touched the hound it shimmered and disappeared.  
  
They looked and saw Reg stirring to consciousness by Dr tofu  
Serin was holding Clare his hand over her wound healing her and her coming back to consciousness. He held her close and pulled her to her feet saying something to her. Akane looked and saw Serin was covered in black blood much to her dismay she saw that she and Ukyo were covered too. She went and recovered her sword as they looked for their weapons. Serin tried to clear the blood off him and think about what was going on.   
  
A few minutes later they all were sitting Ukyo and Shampoo were cooking okonomiyaki and Ramen while they discussed what was going on.  
"Those hounds were specifically going for you Serin" Dr Tofu said Tying a bandage around Clares arm.  
  
"I know" Was his answer "Who summoned them is what I want to know"   
  
"Only someone of great power could summon something from the pit" Gosunkugi said  
  
"The Queen" Akane said  
  
"Yes the Queen" Gosunkugi said  
  
Serin took some Ramen and started eating it tasted good on his empty stomach but know they had a bigger problem.  
  
"Hey Gosunkugi can you teleport us to a place that I tell you?" He asked  
  
"Sure…I think" He answered blowing on his hot okonomiyaki   
  
After a while everyone had eaten and Gosunkugi asked them to hold hands.  
  
"Okay this is my first time so Serin tell me where will I have to teleport us to?"  
  
"To the vampire base in Japan"  
  
"Ummm I need more I could easily materialise us in a wall"   
  
The thought of his hand getting lodged in a wall was stomach wrenching  
  
"Here" Serin pressed his hand to Gosunkugi head and an image came to him  
  
"I take it that's what it looks like"  
  
Serin nodded and went back to his place  
  
"Okay let's go" He concentrated keeping the image in his mind the world swirled and he found himself in a street there were fire engines and police everywhere  
  
"What the" Serin said and looked around the base it was gone!  
"How…?" Clare said  
  
"The vampires" Serin said shortly "they attacked with Ranma and the others they didn't stand a chance"   
  
He looked over there were dead bodies everywhere and blood his stomach felt like it was going to heave but he was long used to death. He turned and his blood ran cold  
  
'His sensei' He lied dead in the street quickly a cover was placed over him by some ambulance men but Serin saw it was him and it was obvious he was bitten before he was killed. Serin felt numb his sensei dead!! It   
just couldn't be. Reg came next to him looking at the body of a girl. Serin felt sad it was Regs sister she also had been bitten before killed. Reg held her close as if a child and then let her go his face was made out of stone when he let go and came back to the group. Clare looked at the destruction but like Serin and Reg she also felt that no one was left alive she had lost friends and family. Tears coursed down her cheeks, Ukyo surveyed the destruction it was horrible fire had melted the stone and some bodies were burnt to a crisp. Shampoo held her horror   
'she was an Amazon they showed no emotion at battles'   
  
Cologne was even sickened she had seen many battles and this was just like them and she felt sickened to her feet by it.  
  
"Hey who are you?" A policeman came towards the group  
Serin turned his eyes to the policeman  
  
"They were our friends our…our family" He said emotion in his voice  
  
The policeman nodded but said "You must step behind the line please"  
  
Serin nodded and went behind the line with the rest of them  
There was silence as they watched the dead bodies being carted away  
  
"Where do we go now" Akane asked   
  
She was pale faced and tired she hadn't gotten much sleep and all this death had gotten to her the rest looked the same. Serin answered  
  
"We'll go to a hotel I know come on"   
  
He turned and left the hellish scene the group following to him. He felt like it was his fault he should have killed Ranma and the rest before they were vampires if he had then this could have been averted. If he had gotten there earlier maybe he could have done something.  
Reg looked worse then him he had lost his only living family his sister who wanted to be like him so had come to Japan to keep close to him he killed her he felt. Silent tears ran down his cheek his mother his father now his sister there was only he left and the vampires will go after him next.  
Serin checked them in the hotel and paid for their rooms  
  
"Come on lets get some sleep." He said shortly to the group  
  
"Wait Serin" Akane said Serin stopped  
  
"I'm sorry about your friends and your family" She said to him  
  
Serin laughed cruelly  
"Family? I have no family Akane the vampires saw to that but I'll make them pay" He said and started walking again  
  
"We still must save Ranma and the others" She said softly  
  
Serin stopped and sighed   
"Must we? It's simpler to kill them now" he said  
  
"No I won't accept that Serin" She shouted Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodatchi agreeing with her  
  
"I don't know where they are and Ranma almost certainty took place in this attack why should he live now? Or the others?" He said in a harsh voice  
  
"They are still innocent Serin and a hunter is supposed to protect the innocent" Reg said it was the most he had said in a while  
  
Serin calmed himself Reg had lost more than anyone if he didn't want vengeance then he wouldn't either.  
"Ok but how do we know where they are?"  
  
Kodatchi looked to Gosunkugi  
"You Witch boy Thoust have the ability of vision thou should now where they are"  
  
"It didn't work like that before but I'll try to see" Gosunkugi answered and concentrated his amulet grew warm and he got an image Ranma was there his lips cruelly pulled back as they were discussing the attack, his fangs showing.   
  
Gosunkugi shuddered but looked around for something to tell him where they are. He looked out of the building and saw a road sign. Suddenly Ranma looked right at him a puzzled expression on his face  
Gosunkugi ran back to his body   
  
"Ahh" He cried out "They saw me!!" He said  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Akane said to him  
  
"Yes there in Tokyo still in a big building…"   
  
"Oh that's a lead," Ukyo said  
  
"As I was saying in Tokyo and" He stated the address but before he could say anything else Serin spoke  
"That's good enough we'll go tomorrow now we need some sleep." Serin said and went up the stairs.  
  
"Well he is right this has been one tiring day" Dr Tofu said stretching and yawning also heading upstairs.  
  
"Don't worry Akane we'll get Ranma back" Clare said to Akane a shaky smile on her lips  
  
Akane blushed and a defence spring to her mind  
  
"What makes you think I want him back!?" She replied hotly  
  
"You came all the way here didn't you?" And before she could offer a retort Clare ascended the stairs.  
  
Akane thought about it 'what would Ranma be like if he got back? When!' she corrected herself 'when he gets back'  
  
It was hard to imagine that people she had known had been involved in that massacre she shuddered and went up the stairs determined to get some sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma continued to look at the spot that Gosunkugi had just vacated.  
  
"What troubles you Ranma?" Kuno asked his Katana sheathed across his back.  
  
"I felt something from that spot but I don't know what" Was Ranma answer   
  
"Bah maybe it's was a spectre of the dead Ranma" Mousse said "Either way it's nothing that could harm us"  
  
"I wonder" Ryouga said  
  
"what?" Ranma asked him  
  
"Remember the vampire hunter what if it was him?" Ryouga finished  
  
At the mention of the vampire hunter memories of Akane and the others and how they'd betrayed him coursed through Ranma. His eyes turned an even darker shade of black.  
  
"If it was him I shall personally rip his heart from his body" Ranma vowed  
  
No one said anything  
Mousse changed the subject  
  
"So how many did you kill?" He asked Kuno  
  
"Ah the mightiest Kuno did smote them well I must have downed thousands with my blows…"  
  
"Kuno there were only 400 hundred not thousands" Ryouga put in  
  
"There may have been hundreds where you were but they were thousands I say where I was and I downed them all with my blade their blood nourishing me and there screams music." Kuno finished   
  
They were about to argue but stopped what was the point?   
  
"What about you Ryouga?" Mousse asked  
  
"Ahh now me I have no need to embellish I killed around 57 hunters and this sweet girl's blood tasted like a fine wine." He said his mouth was getting thirsty just thinking about it  
  
"And you Ranma?" Mousse asked  
  
"There was no battle only a slaughter" Ranma said his dark eyes looking up at the ceiling he floated slightly from his chair.  
  
"Aww come on tell us" Ryouga said  
  
"I don't know 80? Maybe" Ranma answered  
  
"Well" Ryouga said getting up  
  
"I'm hungry see you lot later" Ryouga   
  
"Trying out the magic?" Mousse asked  
  
"Hell yeah!!" Ryouga answered and a black glow enveloped him and he disappeared  
  
"Ryouga is right I'm starving haven't fed since we got back" Mousse   
grinned showing his fangs   
  
"Want to come Kuno" Kuno shrugged and got up  
  
"thou thinkest well Mousse let us go and feed" Kuno and Mousse stood and disappeared like Ryouga  
  
Now Ranma was alone he didn't mind he felt the thoughts of all the vampires in the new vampire base. His thoughts turned to Akane and anger flared through him anger that gave him strength this anger was irrational but he didn't think about that all he wanted to do was go now and kill her. But the Queen had told him not too yet he will have his vengeance on them all he clenched his fist on the table and the table creaked and broke he cried in rage and punched the table destroying it.  
The queen surveyed Ranma from her vantage point the lieutenant by her side.  
  
"Interesting" The lieutenant, said "How even the barest thought of Akane causes his rage"  
  
"I made it like that" The queen said "In his mind is a telepathic command every time he now thinks of Akane in anyway he will get angry that anger will never cease even into his eternal life"   
  
"My Queen you do realise that Serin escaped the Chaos hounds"  
  
"I realise everything yes he escaped no mean feet considering we sent two"  
  
"Maybe he had help"  
  
"Fool of course he had help I went back and felt powerful magic one I had not felt in quite some time."  
  
"What of Ryouga Mousse and Kuno"  
  
"They will obey me now forever if I command them" The queen said  
  
"Ah the attack did go well did it not queen" The lieutenant said smiling  
  
"The first of many lieutenants"  
  
The queen vanished then  
  
"Yes the first of many" And then the lieutenant vanished too  
  
**********  
  
Ryouga wondered the streets of Tokyo looking for prey he preferred girls but he didn't really care anymore than someone cared the sex of the piece of lamb they were eating it was all food. He was now sighting a delicious looking couple that walked hand in hand with each other. He licked his lips his mouth watering He heard there conversation as they passed him. He paused as he was about to jump down one may run besides I'm not picky he concentrated as he was told to and he projected a thought into the boy. The boy started arguing with the girl Ryouga grinned. The boy suddenly shouted and walked off leaving the girl looking confused. Ryouga glided down from the wall be was floating by.   
  
"Need a hand?" He asked  
  
The girl jumped in shock and fear by not seeing him before  
  
"N…n….no thank you I'm okay" She said backing away  
  
Ryouga smelled her fear he loved it fear added taste to the blood by the hormones it released.  
  
"oh its okay I can help a lot" He said fangs slid out of his mouth  
The girl screamed and started to run down the street  
Ryouga laughed and flew after her.  
He grabbed her by the shoulders as he flew by her  
  
"have to run faster then that girly" laughing he said  
  
She ran faster Ryouga was mildly impressed but he felt hunger knaw at him and decided to finish this. Leaping over her he landed directly in front of her she couldn't stop in time and smashed into him. Ryouga though didn't move an inch and grabbed her lifting her by her neck as if she were as light as a feather.  
  
"Oh don't feel bad you were a real good runner" Ryouga said   
  
The girls tried to scream but Ryouga bit down on her neck silencing her. Blood poured into his mouth and he drank it as fast as it came. He felt raptures joy as he drank and finally there was no more blood. He tossed her corpse away from him it hitting a wall. Ah he felt better more full, he stretched and teleported back to the base for some sleep sunrise wasn't far off and he was getting tired.   
  
********  
  
Kuno and Mousse walked the streets looking for some prey they had come to the slums of Tokyo were drug dealer and junkies and only criminals went at the dead of night.  
  
Mousse sensed movement behind him 3 people stepped out from behind him and Kuno another 3 stepped out in front of him and Kuno.  
  
"Well Well and what are you supposed to be?" The leader of this gang said referring to there black clothing and pale complexions.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Mousse said  
  
"Begone miscreants the mighty Kuno doust not want to spill low life blood at the moment" Kuno said after Mousse finished.   
  
Mousse sighed Kuno had all the grace of a turkey on ice.  
The leaders faced paled as he got angry   
  
"I was just going to take your valuables but now" He swallowed "Now you're going to die"  
  
Mousse laughed "Come and try"   
  
Blades came out of his sleeves so he held two short swords in his hands. Kuno took out his katana the muggers laughed.  
  
"We have more up to date weapons" They all pulled pistols from their pockets and aimed them at Kuno and Mousse.  
  
"Try it" Mousse, said opening his arms giving them a full range to shoot at his chest and back.  
  
Gun fire ripped through the night as the muggers emptied their weapons into Kuno and Mousse. Mousse body was tossed like a rag doll as his body was hit in the back and chest. Kuno had the same reaction, they both fell to the ground.  
  
"hah see if they have any money on them" The leader said  
  
They laughed with their boss and went closed in on Mousse and Kuno's body. Once in range Mousse and Kuno rose laughing sounding like demons. Mousse slashed the muggers nearest to him in the chest and stomach screaming they fell away from him. Kuno slashed one attacker in the chest and stabbed another through the heart. Now there were only two left. Mousse put his swords away and Kuno sheathed his sword,  
  
"Now it's your turn" Mousse said his eyes glowing evilly  
  
Kuno smiled cruelly and they closed in on the two would be muggers.  
Mousse hypnotised the leader and quickly killed him by drinking his blood. Kuno didn't bother hypnotising the leader and just killed the man as he screamed for his life.  
  
"Bah that blood was low" Kuno said  
  
"True but still satisfying come we must go before the sun rises" Mousse shimmered and disappeared Kuno grunted and followed Mousse.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma saw Ryouga arrive he was tired and went to his room to sleep in his bed. At first he wondered why not coffins but was told by the queen that coffins are used only when they are far from safety. Mousse and Kuno came a few minutes later on Kuno was complaining of a bad taste in his mouth while Mousse went to his room. Kuno complained a few minutes more then went to his room.  
  
He was slightly hungry now he should have went as well, he shrugged he couldn't do anything now so why worry.  
  
"Hungry Ranma?" The Queen said materialising near him  
  
"Just a bit" He replied  
  
"Here" She opened her wrist to him  
  
He stared at her and then moved forwards he grabbed her wrist and placing it at his mouth started to drink.  
  
"Yes Ranma drink" She said  
  
Ranma obeyed her then took her wrist away from him. It started to heal almost instantly.  
  
"What troubles you Ranma  
  
"I want my revenge" He said  
  
"And you will get it" She said  
  
"When?" He said  
  
"Once we destroy of the next Vampire hunter base you can go to wreak your revenge."  
  
Ranma exposed his fangs   
  
"Thank you my queen" He said "Now I must sleep" As he went he could feel her hot gaze on his back she was after him he knew but he wanted his revenge first then maybe…  
  
**********  
  
Please Remember to Read and Review! 


	7. The Dark Council

The Oracles Chosen: Vampire  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 7 – The Dark Council  
  
Serin yawned as he woke, he slept as he always did without dreams he dressed and looked at the time 6 am he staggered downstairs to grab some breakfast. As he went down he saw Reg sipping a tea and eating some toast Clare was there too. He sat down next to them Reg poured him a tea and he started to drink before he talked. He felt the hot tea fall down his throat and felt better.  
  
"Better" He said  
  
Reg nodded offering him toast Serin accepted  
  
"What are we going to do" Clare said breaking the silence  
Serin thought for a moment  
  
"We know where they are thanks to Gosunkugi but before we go I'm going to contact all the vampire hunter bases in Japan and China."   
  
"What about Ranma and the others" Clare said  
  
Serin was silent   
  
"I don't know about Ranma… But Cologne has told me a few things about how we can capture Mousse and Ryouga, Kuno should be a problem if we can him away from the rest of the vampires. But Ranma…" He sighed "I don't know as far as I have asked his one fear is cats which drives him in to an even more ferocious assault."  
  
"So" Reg said  
  
"We have to kill Ranma"  
  
Reg and Clare were silent  
  
"No" Clare said  
  
Serin looked surprised  
"Why do you care?" He asked  
  
"The girls love him what are we supposed to do? Kill him and then say sorry"  
  
Serin was silent and then sighed   
"Come on in all I know your there"   
  
Akane Ukyo Shampoo and Kodatchi came in followed by Gosunkugi Tofu and Cologne. Gosunkugi had even darker marks under his eyes from waking up so early  
  
"You're not going to kill him" Akane said straight to his face  
  
"What else are we supposed to do" He said to her  
  
"Can't we just fight him and take him?" She asked a pleading look in her eyes  
  
He sighed again  
  
"None here have ever met the queen pray you never do she is…. How can I explain evil beyond your comprehension and worse if Ranma drank her blood he will get all those traits. All of them he listens to the blood it tells him what to do what he must do. As for fighting him he'll be much stronger then whatever he was before I don't know if I'll have a chance but he now has weaknesses." He turned to Akane  
  
"He won't suffer if it comes to it that I can promise you"  
  
"It isn't good enough" Akane hissed at him Similarly the other girls didn't look pleased.  
  
Serin had enough  
  
"You have no idea what you are facing" He said exploding at them  
"The vampires have slain countless innocents and more then will always they are demons the queen is there leader by drinking her blood Ranma become a demon like her. So I can't guarantee I won't kill Ranma but I'll try and that is the best I can do" He said  
  
Quiet filled the air then everyone thinking about what was going to happen next.  
  
Gosunkugi spoke next  
"I can help I can't defeat the queen but I think I might manage a lieutenant" He said   
  
"How many lieutenants are there?" Ukyo asked  
  
"5 now I killed one and believe me he was the weakest, the one who came for Ranma and bit you was the strongest now that he has drank Ryouga's Mousses and Kunos blood he will we even stronger I'll take him." Serin then spoke again  
"If anyone wants to leave they can" He said  
  
No one left  
  
"Then let's get going the earlier we leave the earlier we get to where they are."  
  
**********  
  
They boarded a train and went on Gosunkugi said he needed to charge his magic because they would be needing it. By the time they got to the station it was noon.   
  
Shampoo looked at her dagger its silver sheen showing her reflection she felt that it was enchanted Serin said that only this would kill a vampire or stakes if you got close enough. She looked to Ukyo and Akane and laughed in her head she would rescue Ranma and He would thank her by marrying her. Hah worthless Spatula girl thinks she's a warrior. She barely held back her contempt as Ukyo took her sword she had no idea even how to use one. She thought similarly of Akane who was no warrior she looked to Kodatchi crazy girl Serin said Vampires where demon maybe Kodatchi would fit right in.   
"What are you looking at?" Kodatchi said  
  
Shampoo smiled ferally but didn't say anything Cologne sat next to her   
  
"Don't do it yet great grand daughter we need them for now but be patient we shall take Ranma I have seen the grimoir that Gosunkugi holds after the spell is cast son in law will we unconscious for 1 day we will take him then to china."  
  
"Shampoo know but it anger shampoo for think warriors to hold warrior swords." Shampoo said to Cologne who nodded she too felt like that.   
  
Akane, Ukyo and Kodatchi were good but were they warriors?  
  
Ukyo for her part could guess what shampoo was thinking she always was scheming and had a good hunch that she would try to take Ranma well that bimbo wouldn't do it. Akane was just depressed so wasn't saying much without Ranma her life was she didn't know somehow empty, boring unfilled. She thought back to when Ranma wasn't in her life and wondered why she wanted him back he was a rude obnoxious pervert who protects me whenever I get in trouble……. She shook her head it was too complicated for her to work out she hated Ranma and yet cared for him.   
  
********  
  
Ranma paced around the new vampire keep it was a beautifully furnished office block that only worked during the night. What was wrong with him there was something in his mind it was trying to tell him something but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't listen to it. He sighed and sat on his bed the sun wouldn't go down for a few more hours so he could go outside, it was a pity but he didn't mind not seeing the sun again.  
In her room the Queen and the lieutenant sensed Ranmas thoughts.  
  
"He still struggles" The lieutenant said "How?"   
  
The queen looked also slightly surprised  
"He is a latent telepath that is why he managed to defeat your attempt to take over his mind. Even now the parts of his mind that I have locked away are trying to call to him"   
  
"Empathic?"  
  
"Yes but even he doesn't know yet but he has honed his mind like a martial artist would so it's like a shield even so it is no match for me" She said   
  
"So his mind won't be free?"  
  
"No"  
  
"good I'd hate to lose such a potent force"   
  
"What you hate is of no consequence in a few hours the sun will go down and we can attack the next Vampire hunter stronghold"  
  
"Yes my Queen" He said walking away bowing  
  
'Ranma you interest me more and more' The queen thought  
  
"Oh my Queen I have just received word the dark council wishes to see you" he said just as he was about to leave  
  
"Those idiots" Hissed the queen   
  
"They think they can bring back the days of fire and now they summon me!! Bastards I'll destroy them once I've finished with the hunters"   
  
The lieutenant looked shocked he didn't mind going against the hunters but the dark council?  
He bowed once more  
  
"As you wish my queen"  
  
'Oh yes' the queen thought 'once I'm finished your next'  
  
*************  
  
Milkada walked through the halls his face was flushed with anger that bitch! She defied the council! The kicked a door in and entered the door glowed and flew back in place.   
  
"I take it she isn't going to come to the meeting?" Said a voice  
  
Milkada turned to the voice his eyes flashing green  
  
"No" He said rage in his voice  
  
The voice was not so afflicted he just hmmm then spoke again  
  
"You know why I asked her to the meeting?" He said at last  
  
"No" Milkada said "But as one of the council you shouldn't have been refused"  
  
"It seems that one of the people the oracle spoke of has recently been turned into a vampire by her"  
  
Milkada stopped in his pacing the oracle predicted the coming of the ones who could bring back the days of fire he wasn't there he was young not as old as the one before him  
  
"But if she's turned one into a vampire"  
  
"Yes either the prophecy doesn't come true or it does and she destroys us"   
  
"Treacherous bitch I would love to kill her" Milkada said  
  
"You have not the power Milkada she was there with the rest of the council and knew of the oracles prophecy"  
  
"So what do we do Aresh?"  
  
Aresh turned and smiled his brown eyes dark his smile cruel  
  
"We kill her"  
  
"Master she controls the vampire armies a war between us and them and neither of us will be able to stop the hunters or sorcerers or even the other members of the circle"  
  
Aresh looked thoughtfully the only thing that prevented a war in the council was mutual extinction if they fight amongst themselves they were finished.  
  
He looked into his pewter goblet a figure formed and Aresh smiled  
  
"We shall help those who wish to kill her once she's out of the way the vampires are all but finished and won't be able to stop us"  
  
"I don't know which is worse helping the hunters or the vampires"  
  
"The enemy of mine enemy is my friend Milkada and id didn't ask you to like it go and help them then leave if the vampires see you we will be at war understand? Oh and once the queen is destroyed fined the one the oracle predicted and take him from the hunters kill them preferably"  
  
Milkada smiled his face looking wolfish he nodded and walked out  
Aresh looked at him as he left hmmmmmm one of them has been found but were are the others? In less than two years the days of fire would be back and then I will personally kill all the vampires  
  
************  
  
The sun was now climbing down to the horizon when Serin and The others reached the building  
  
"So, How do we get in?" He asked  
  
No one answered there were security guards everywhere and the inside the building looked dark as a crypt.  
  
"Maybe I can help with that" Came a voice  
  
Serin looked behind him and his dagger came out from under his sleeve   
There was a tall muscular man about 23 wearing a black muscle shirt And black jogging pants his hair was blond and eyes green. Serin snarled  
  
"Wolf" he said  
  
"Correct hunter I am Milkada"  
  
"Why should I not kill you were you stand"  
  
"Because I can help and because you couldn't"  
Milkada stared at the human in front of him there was something about him that annoyed him.  
  
"Serin the guy offered to help us get Ranma back" Akane said at Serins right  
  
Milkadas eyes narrowed Serin I should have known  
  
"Shut up Akane he is a Wolf" He said to the girl  
  
"Why would you help us wolf" Clara said to Serins left  
  
"None of your business" He said to her  
  
"Then why should I trust you Wolf"  
  
"Speak my name human not wolf" He shot back to Serin  
  
Serin was about to reply when Akane spoke  
  
"Serin I don't care what he is if he can get us in"  
  
Serin looked at Milkada  
  
"What's the cache?" He asked  
  
"Kill the Queen"   
  
Serin blinked and blinked again then laughed  
  
"I do not like being laughed at human!!!" Roared Milkada   
  
"You want us to kill the queen the vampire queen" Serin laughed again  
  
Milkada growled and was about to rush Serin when Serin looked at him straight in his eyes.   
  
"Fine" said a voice Serin turned Akane and Ukyo had seemed to have discussed it with everyone else and had said yes  
Milkada smiled and turned  
  
"This way"  
Serin turned to the girls his eyes angry  
  
"Fine? FINE!!!???" He shouted  
  
"We need his help" Akane said  
  
"You have no idea what you have just done" He incredulously  
  
"Come one" Akane said and followed the werewolf.   
  
************  
  
Milkada led them to a building across the vampire stronghold and led them to the basement.  
"Through here" Milkada said jumping into the dark hole and walking forwards.  
  
Serin followed and soon everyone had jumped in.  
  
Akane didn't like it, it smelt of death and decay she tried to look to the sides and saw a small thing moving. She cried out and screamed  
Ukyo put her hand over Akanes mouth  
  
"Be quiet!!" Cologne said  
  
"It's just a rat Akane calm down" Dr Tofu said  
  
Akane calmed herself and breathed deeply  
  
"Its okay honey just don't look at them" Ukyo said as they continued to walk  
  
Milkada smelled the air the short one was afraid they all were he felt an aura of power emanating from the one who looked half dead he sniffed the air again it was an aura of magic but he was still afraid except he looked behind him the hunters.   
  
He looked at the girl Clare? Was also scared but it was controlled it seemed. He looked to the Muscular looking human he had an aura of anger. He lastly turned to Serin he blinked there was no aura of any emotion. That was strange humans are supposed to have auras especially when emotions ran through them. Only people who were dead never had auras but Serin wasn't dead… curious.   
  
"Up here" Milkada said he looked up and a cellar was there. He jumped and the wood splintered.  
  
Serin turned to the rest of them  
  
"ok listen to me if you see a vampire stab first think later and the wolf too I don't trust him"  
  
Serin then turned and leapt up  
  
Milkada heard them and laughed softly  
  
Shampoo looked around they were in a room with stone blocked and coffins.   
  
She gasped Cologne went over to one and pulled it open her dagger ready.   
  
It was empty  
  
"Why no Vampire in coffin?" Shampoo asked  
  
"Vampires only sleep in coffins when they are way from safety" Clare answered  
  
Milkada opened the door and they entered a corridor it was lit and the carpet was red  
The corridor went down two ways  
  
"We'll split up" Serin said  
  
Clare nodded but they all seemed a little afraid here they were in the middle of the vampire stronghold.  
  
"Reg Ukyo Shampoo Cologne Dr Tofu Gosunkugi go Left, Me Akane Kodatchi Milkada and Clare go right. And keep your weapons handy remember just get then and go fast don't worry about us"  
  
"Wait here" Gosunkugi concentrated and a ball of white energy about the size of his fist formed it was greyish white  
  
"This is a transport ball if your in trouble concentrate and think of nothing but the Tendo Dojo you will be transported there", He gave one to everyone  
  
"If we get separated" He said  
  
Everyone drew his or her swords   
  
"Let's go"  
  
Serin turned and went right the others following him.  
Reg turned and went left  
  
***********  
  
Serin looked left and right there was no doubt about it they were in the vampire stronghold he felt them near   
  
"Be ready here they come"  
  
The vampires were walking down the corridor there were three of them they were laughing and joking. Serin threw his dagger taking one in the heart. Akane ran forward her sword cleaving down cutting ones head off  
Kodatchi threw her dagger and it hit the vampire in the heart.  
  
"Easy as throwing my hoops" She said Laughing  
  
"Shut up!!!" Serin said looking around  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Serin picked up his dagger as Kodatchi continued to rant   
  
"Listen they will here us so shut your mouth" Kodatchi was going to answer but saw Serin wasn't joking and stopped  
  
"Come one" Milkada said   
  
"The queen is on the top floor so will Ranma and the others"  
  
"Then lets keep moving" Akane said   
  
*************  
  
Reg held his axe ready he didn't have Serins senses but he knew the vampires were near  
A vampire walked down the corridor and saw them  
The vampire cried out in surprise but Colognes dagger in its heart stopped it  
  
"Good throw" Reg said as they continued to walk  
  
"Can you tell were they are Gosunkugi?" Reg asked  
  
"On the top floor" He answered  
  
"Then let's keep moving"  
  
***********  
  
Please Remember to Read and Review! 


	8. The Fight

The Oracles Chose: Vampire  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 8: The Fight  
  
The queen snarled the hunters were here she felt the magic of one long gone and Serin was also here.  
  
'Everyone' She pulsed waking some vampires from there sleep 'We have intruders find them and Kill them'   
  
Ranma heard this and walked to the door he needed a fight he went out and sent his mind out of his body he felt were they are… Akane!! He felt her aura she was here vengeance could be his!! He turned and Ran in search for her Ryouga woke and heard the queen people wanted to take away his family! He snarled and got up Mousse was waiting outside his door   
  
"Come on I think I feel them" He said Ryouga concentrated and a sword appeared in his hand   
  
"Then let's go"  
  
Kuno awoke badly he was having a great dream so when he woke he was in a bad mood He stepped out of his room and ran into Ranma   
  
"zounds Ranma watch were you are going!" He said  
  
"The hunters I know where they are come on" He said and continued to run Kuno followed him drawing a katana.  
  
The lieutenant felt Serin  
  
"So he comes" A sword appeared in his hand and a dagger in his left hand  
  
He felt where he was heading and went to meet him he felt Ranma and Kuno also heading for them  
  
'come with me' he pulsed to them for a moment Ranma seemed to resist but pulsed back   
  
'ok'  
  
***********  
  
Reg was swarmed with vampires he slashed with his axe but there were too many. Ukyo Stabbed with her swords left and right killing every vampire near her. Shampoo was fighting back to back with Cologne, Cologne was little more than a blur she shouted Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken and Vampires fell from her. Dr Tofu moved like liquid one hand held a dagger another pressing the pressure points knocking the vampires unconscious.   
  
Gosunkugi was also helping blue fire shot from his hands incinerating the vampires. Finally the vampire who attacked them were dead Reg wiped the sweat from his brow they had been walking down a corridor when a roaming band of 30 vampires had found them they had managed to kill 10 with throwing daggers before they had gotten too close. Cologne killed all the vampires Dr Tofu had Knocked unconscious and then sighed she was tired the vampires kept coming towards her she hadn't been in a battle like this in quite a while.   
  
"Come one lets keep moving" Reg said they walked and came to a door Reg opened it there was a hall and inside were two figure sitting down at the table  
  
"Welcome Ukyo" Said one  
  
"Welcome Shampoo" Said the other  
  
"To your worst nightmare!!" They said together Light flared in the hall illuminating it brightly.  
  
Ukyo looked and saw who they were; they had just found Ryouga and Mousse.  
  
*********  
  
Serin stabbed a vampire finally they had killed all the vampires who attacked them. Milkada helped them this time his hands became claws and he stabbed them in the heart and ripped out some vampire's throats beheading them. Serin shook his arm it was getting stiff they had been attacked by about 40 vampires. Kodatchi used her bow and everyone threw their daggers killing almost half of the vampire's number before they reached them then Serin stabbed a few with his sword and Akane attacked with her swords until all the vampires turned to dust.   
  
Clare looked to her right there was a door  
"Hey look lets go before more vampires come" She said  
  
They followed her and Milkada kicked the door in they was a flare of light and Serin saw to his left that Reg and the others were there how did? The door!! It must have transported them here. Looking he saw two figures suddenly another three appeared.   
  
"Hello Akane" Said a voice full of malice Kane shuddered it was Ranma.   
  
"Hello sister" Said the other figure softly Kodatchi looked it was her brother.  
  
"come brother we have come to rescue you" She said   
  
"I have no need of rescuing but you do" He said   
  
The one in the centre smiled  
"Serin"  
  
Serin looked his sword drawn  
  
"Lieutenant"   
  
"Oh I know I'm going to enjoy this" He said  
  
"Same here" Serin said  
  
"Oh and to keep your friends busy" The lieutenant waved and six vampires came forward   
  
"Don't be fooled" Serin said "They are lieutenants too aren't they" It wasn't a question.  
  
"Of course except that one" The lieutenant said pointing to the youngest looking one "he is aspiring to be a lieutenant. So shall we dance?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask"   
  
The battle was on  
  
***************  
  
Cologne threw water forwards at Mousse as he rushed in Mousse nimbly dodged it aside  
"Pitiful Cologne you're too old to hit me now" He said   
  
In a flash he was at her he backhanded her across her mouth knocking her from her feet. He turned too Shampoo  
  
"Come Shampoo let me show you what I can do now" Mousse sent his chains forward at her.  
  
Shampoo dodge to the side but felt something snag her foot she looked down it was a chain.  
  
"tut tut dear Shampoo" Mousse said and pulled back sending shampoo in the air.  
  
She twisted her body and hit Mousse full in the chest with her feet. Mousse was knocked back and smiled  
  
"Nice try now let's see for real." He moved quickly and hit shampoo in her gut and uppercutted her in the mouth knocking her to the floor blood dribbling from her mouth at the force of his blow.   
  
She wiped the blood from her mouth and drew her sword   
"Now you die Mousse!!!" She shouted in rage  
  
"Come and try Shampoo" He said  
***********  
  
Ryouga ran forwards at a blinding speed and kicked Ukyo in the stomach hitting her against the wall.   
  
"Oh don't lose yet at least give me a battle Ukyo" Ryouga said tauntingly  
  
Ukyo struggled up her two short swords in her hand  
  
"Oh you want to fight weapon to weapon eh" Ryouga drew his sword "Come on bitch" He said  
  
Ukyo charged forward her swords slashing Ryouga dodged her sword and hit her in the chest with his hands knocking her back there was a sound of breaking bone as Ryougas hand connected. Ukyo cried out in pain   
  
"I've broken one of your ribs surrender and I'll kill you clean"  
  
"Y..ou jackass" Ukyo said through clenched teeth   
  
She charged forward again she moved fast but Ryouga moved faster dodging her blows but was having to back up at the force of her attack. Ryouga smiled maybe he would enjoy Ukyo after all.  
  
***********  
  
Cologne rolled under the force of Mousses blow and was about to enter the fray when she felt someone behind her. Dodging in time as a sword cut the air and stone behind her.   
  
"Oh no your mine old women" Said one of the vampire lieutenants.  
  
Cologne drew two daggers and charged moving like a blur she was amazed to see her attacks blocked by the lieutenant. She cried out  
  
"katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken" Her hands moved like lighting but every thrust was blocked. This was impossible!! How could he block her…Ranma he is a vampire Serin said the vampires can learn the skills of other vampires. She cursed and dodged as the vampire struck back. She wasn't going to like this.  
  
***********  
  
Serin charged forward his long sword slashing at the lieutenant. The lieutenant dodged his sword and riposted Serin blocked it with his dagger and stepped back.   
  
"You've gotten better" He said  
  
"AS have you but here this ends"   
  
"Damn Right!!" And Serin attacked again  
  
Milkada dodge the vampire who attacked him and sent a right cross that knocked the vampire back. Milkada laughed   
"Come on Vampire don't leave me hanging"  
  
The vampire attacked again but Milkada side stepped and his claw plunged into the vampire's chest ripping its heart out.  
  
"Too easy" Milkada said and moved to fight another vampire.  
  
**************  
  
Ranma looked at Akane his vengeance would be now  
"Ranma…" Akane started but Ranma silenced her with a wave of his hand  
  
"You die now Akane" And attacked  
  
Akane tried to dodge but Ranma was even faster then before and he hit her In the chest she cried out and was knocked back. She swung her sword to defend her self but Ranma batted it away  
  
"You will die AKANE!!!!" He shouted and charged  
  
*************  
  
Milkada looked Everyone was embroiled in a fight, He saw Ranma and thought a worthy opponent.  
  
Ranma felt something come at him and dodge, he stopped his attack on Akane and saw what it was. Milkada stopped and looked at Ranma,   
  
"Come vampire die by my hand"  
  
Ranma snarled so close to killing Akane and now he had to deal with this fool well revenge is best served cold he will kill this fool then Akane.  
Ranma turned   
  
"You want it you got it boy"  
  
Ranma ran Milkada tried to dodge but Ranma was very fast and hit him with combinations. Milkada staggered back Ranma he felt had broken his ribs but they were already healing.  
  
"I'll kill you slowly for that vampire!" And Milkada charged.  
  
Ranma dodged his attack by ducking his grab and shouted out  
  
"Katchuu Tensin Amaguriken!!" Milkada cried out as Ranma hit him hundreds of times.  
  
Milkada would have to change to fight this vampire but that would mean showing he was a werewolf, he winced as Ranma hit him hard and was thrown back skidding across the floor. But if he didn't he was dead he began to change.  
  
**********  
  
Kuno smiled at his sister.  
  
"I Have found peace Kodatchi but my mistress has willed it that the only peace you will find is in death so it shall be"   
  
He attacked, Kodatchi swayed and her sword came up but it was blocked by Kunos katana  
  
"Come brother don't do this you are family"  
  
"I will obey my mistress" He said   
  
He attacked again Kodatchi dodge again but felt the blade hit her in her fore arm butting her.  
  
"How dare you" she said and attacked him with new fury  
  
***********  
  
Clare and Reg went back to back as two vampires circled them. The vampires charged and Clare swung her sabre the sound of steel hitting steel was heard and sparks flashed. Reg swung his axe but it was blocked by a sword Reg stabbed with his dagger and it connected but not in the heart.  
The vampire looked angry and charged Reg. Reg dodged relying on his instincts. The vampires slashed but couldn't hit Reg. Clare was fighting well but the vampire was good and couldn't gain any advantage.  
  
***********  
  
Shampoo wasn't having a good time Mousse was too fast for her and she had numerous cuts were he hit her with his sword she cried out as another cut hit her on her leg by a chain, she also new that Mousse was toying with her to make her suffer.  
  
"Am I know a good enough husband for you Shampoo?" Mousse said  
  
Shampoo spat blood  
"You never Shampoo husband."   
  
She said back to him Mousse smiled   
"I am going to make you beg me to kill you Shampoo"   
  
Shampoo attacked this time Mousse grabbed her hands and lifted her up he floated in the air now holding shampoo from the ground. Shampoo twisted her body and threw Mousse from her, but before she hit the floor Mousse flew straight at her knocking her in the sir. She flew and smashed in the stone wall hard making an indent. She collapsed and hit the ground dazed. Mousse was over her laughing   
  
"how pitiful you are I could have killed you anytime I wished."  
  
Shampoo staggered to get up Mousse grabbed her by the forehead and slammed her head against the wall. She cried out and flinched in pain her clothes soaking in her blood.  
Mousse drew a knife from his sleeve  
  
"Time to end this Shampoo" He said  
  
************  
  
Dr Tofu had his hands full the lieutenant wasn't letting him get near him to use pressure points he dodged each thrust and blocked with his dagger but it was difficult he never trained with daggers. He had an idea he if he was fast enough. The vampire made a downward slash, which would have taken his head off instead of dodging Tofu moved in to the thrust. He felt pain flash in his side but he was now in a close range with a close fighting weapon before the lieutenant could move away Tofu stabbed him in the chest with his dagger. The lieutenant didn't have a chance to scream and died.   
  
Gosunkugi dodged another thrust and put up a shield of fire the lieutenant cried out as he was burned. Gosunkugi pulled a dagger out of the baldric and threw it at the vampire. It hit the vampire in the eye making him scream as he tried to pull it from his eye. Gosunkugi concentrated trying to put the scene from his mind. A ball of fire appeared in his hand and he threw it at the vampire incinerating him.   
  
Cologne dodge another slash she was starting to tire this vampire was good the best she had scene she couldn't get near enough to use pressure points or even stab him. Dr Tofu staggered over to see Cologne his hand pressed to his side as the blood flowed freely from his hand. He threw his last dagger with all his might at the vampire. Then he pull the white ball Gosunkugi gave him   
  
"The… The Hospital"   
  
He managed to say his tongue felt thick in his mouth but he said it. There was a flash and he vanished. Cologne saw the vampire cry out as a dagger hit it in the back this was her chance!!  
  
She ran forward and stabbed the creature in the chest feeling her surge of victory. The vampire cried out and died, Cologne looked Shampoo!  
  
***********  
  
Ukyo staggered up Ryouga had broken three of her ribs and her arm hung limply from where he had dislocated it, blood soaked her clothing at her chest.  
  
"You're a bastard Ryouga" She said hoarsely raggedly breathing  
  
Ryouga laughed but flinched something in his mind what was it   
Ukyo saw Ryouga flinch  
  
"Fight it Ryouga please!!" Ryouga sated twitching what was she doing to him!!  
  
"Arghh what are you doing to me" Madness gripped him and he charged at her Ukyo prepared herself she couldn't survive this onslaught when suddenly water cascaded over Ryouga. She looked Ryouga was… was P-CHAN!  
P-Chan shook his head fangs still showing and collapsed.  
  
"Ukyo took off her top and threw it over P-Chan like a net and tied it like a sack.  
P-Chan bweed in protest slightly but was too weak to bite threw the material. Ukyo collapsed she was hurt and exhausted. Grabbing her white ball   
"Tendo dojo" She said as clearly as she could there was a flash and she left.  
  
Kodatchi blocked her brother thrust but was knocked back by the force of it.   
  
"You canst defeat me sister" Kuno said  
  
"Watch me brother." Kuno nimbly dodged her sword and sent a riposte, which stabbed her in her leg. Kodatchi cried out in pain  
  
"You can't defeat me give up and hope for a merciful death sister."   
  
"Never!!" She spat  
  
***********  
  
Shampoo looked at the knife come nearer and nearer to her throat. She held back a sob as she felt its cool edge on her throat she didn't want to die! But she looked into Mousse her eyes defiant Suddenly Cologne was there she threw the last of her cold water over Mousse who turned into a duck Mousse and Collapsed unconscious this water had been treated with some of Kodatchi sleep powder.  
  
"Shampoo go now" Cologne said looking at Shampoos condition  
Shampoo nodded and pulled out her white ball   
  
"Tendo dojo" She said holding Mousse and disappeared   
  
******  
  
Reg parried the sword blow but was getting tried his axe was getting heavy in his hands. Clare dodged another blow but was also getting tied suddenly she misread the vampires move and pain flashed in her stomach she cried out as the vampire pulled the sword out of her stomach. Reg roared in anger turning his back on his opponent he sent his axe flying through the air into the vampire's chest shattering ribs and hitting the heart. Reg felt pain in his back as the vampire he as fighting sent his sabre into Regs back and into his chest he pulled his sword back and it exited in a bloody spray. Reg stumbled and fell. Gosunkugi was there and a ball of fire hit the vampire in the back. The vampire cried out in pain but the fire was too ferocious and was killed. Reg fell blackness creeped across his vision he was dying he knew but it didn't matter this was the reason he came in the first place this was a suicide mission he knew. He looked at Clare blood soaked her top and legs but she wasn't dead yet. Reg looked and saw a figure in black then he saw his sister he smiled he was home.  
  
*******  
  
Kuno punched Kodatchi and knocked her sprawling   
"You can't defeat me now you shall die" He said coming next to her his sword held to stab her.   
  
"Hey Kuno" Said a voice Kuno turned  
  
"Catch" Gosunkugi said throwing a blue ball  
  
Kuno caught the ball surprised which exploded suddenly knocking Kuno out. Gosunkugi went near Kodatchi  
  
"Take Kuno to the Tendo Dojo I'll be there soon"  
  
Kodatchi nodded and held Kuno holding the ball she spoke  
  
"Tendo dojo" And vanished  
  
**********  
  
Serin blocked the sword thrust and riposted and parried but the lieutenant was good neither of them had hit each other and Serin was tiring while the vampire didn't.   
  
"You should have come back Serin" The lieutenant said  
  
"Never" Serin answered and attacked with new ferocity. The lieutenant saw Serin failing with fatigue   
  
"You lose Serin" The lieutenant said stabbing a killing thrust.  
  
Suddenly all fatigue seemed to vanish and the lieutenant realised he had been tricked but it was too late. Serins sword stabbed the lieutenant in the chest but couldn't avoid the killing thrust in time. The lieutenant looked down to see the sword jutting from his chest and cried out then exploded into dust. Serin collapsed the lieutenant's sword stabbing him in the chest. He choked and coughed spitting blood. He looked over Clare was dying and Reg was dead. He crawled over to Clare who spoke  
  
"Couldn't kill you eh Serin?" She said and coughed at the end blood flecking on her lips  
  
"No" He answered "Not yet"   
  
"I enjoyed the time Serin and we all knew what this was"   
  
"Yes we knew but we had too"   
  
"I can't feel it now I'll see you later Serin" and Clare stopped breathing  
  
*********  
  
Milkada changed into his werewolf form thickly muscled black grey fur spread across his body his eyes turned red. Ranma stared confused then angry the queen had told him of the circle they were now at war. Ranma charged at the werewolf. Milkada was more powerful in this form and dodged the charged and hit Ranma in his back but Ranma leapt in the air. He concentrated and a ball of Ki formed in his hand   
  
"Mouko Takabisha!!"   
  
He cried out sending the ball of energy at the werewolf. The wolf howled and dodged the ki as it hit the floor.  
  
The wolf charged at Ranma who was in the air. Ranma flew to meet him  
Ranma dodged a swipe and hit back with a powerful punch in the wolfs face knocking him against the wall. Milkada got up and loped at Ranma who was running at him already. Milkada punched Ranma but Ranma dodged and sent a combination of punches in the wolfs chest and stomach the wolf cried in pain and Ranma felt like he was punching a brick wall.   
  
"Heh see my new technique Dog"   
  
Ranma said jumping in to the air  
  
"Dark Daggers!"   
  
Ranma shouted his aura became black and shot outward forming daggers, which hurtled straight towards the wolf. Milkada twisted in an effort to dodge but the daggers slammed into his body through his back. Milkada cried out in pain Ranma landed and kicked the Wolf from the floor lifting him with such force and hitting him against the wall. Milkada tried to finds the white ball that the magician had given him. But Ranma was there Milkada couldn't move the dagger had pierced his spine.  
  
"Die Dog" Ranma said and Broke Milkadas neck and stabbed him in his heart.  
  
"Now where was I" Ranma said looking at Akane, Akane stepped back "Ah yes Akane" and started towards her.  
  
"Ranma fight it!!" Akane said as Ranma came nearer  
  
"No Akane you will die" He said his fangs showing coming closer  
  
"R…an..ma I came all this way for you" She said her back now against the wall. She looked to see the others but Gosunkugi was helping Reg who was down and Clare she also noticed was down Kodatchi was still fighting Kuno.  
  
"And I thank you, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down" still coming forward Ranma was now next to her  
  
'I must get through to him' Akane thought  
  
"Ranma…."   
  
"Shhh Akane" Ranma said and looked into her eyes  
  
Akane saw none of the Ranma she used to know but felt powerless.  
  
Ranma put his head by her shoulder  
  
"Here Akane is my Vengeance"  
  
Ranma whispered into her ear Akane felt Ranma fangs next to her neck and felt his lips on her neck then a sharp pain. Akane cried out as Ranma drank her blood   
  
'soooooo sweet' Ranma thought suddenly something in Ranmas mind snapped   
  
'Akane!!! Idiot its Akane!!!' came a voice  
  
'Akane betrayed me'  
  
'No fool you love her don't do it' Ranma stopped Akane was limply at   
his hanging on to him   
  
'No' 'no no no no no no no'  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ranma cried out looking at his hands filled with blood   
  
"R..r.ranmaa" Akane said weakly   
  
"Akane" Ranma said  
  
"you're your back"   
  
"I'm Sorry Akane" He said  
  
"It's..its okay Ranma" Akane looked at Ranma his eyes now back to there blue. Ranma grabbed his head as if in pain his eyes turned black again  
  
"That won't happen again now where was I" Ranma said coming towards Akane again  
  
'I must break him out of this' Akane thought  
  
Ranma was next to her again. Akane struck Ranma reeled in shock as Akane kissed him. He felt her soft mouth against his and his mind turned blank thoughts of killing her were far away from his mind. This was Akane and he loved her. Akane felt him return her kiss then sag in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw Cologne looking at her  
Akane blushed   
  
"I had to save him" She said defensively  
  
"Of course" Akane looked and saw Serin by Clare a sword sticking out of his chest and back.  
  
"We must help them"  
  
"No Akane you need help your still bleeding from Ranma" Akane saw that it was true  
  
"Its over now isn't it"  
  
"Not quite"  
  
They turned there was a woman dressed in black her pale skin showing her black eyes.  
  
"You're the Queen" Cologne said her hand holding her dagger.  
  
"Yes and now you have a choice give me Ranma or die"   
  
Akane held Ranma's head in her lap   
  
"You're not getting him" Akane said  
  
"Ah your Akane well your Ranma is now mine" The queen said coming closer she turned and saw Gosunkugi  
  
"So the heir to Merlin in here"   
  
Gosunkugi stared at her and concentrated  
"Save your Magic you can't defeat me." She said and with a wave of her hand sent Gosunkugi flying into a wall.  
  
Serin saw the Queen enter and struggled to rise but he couldn't he felt so lethargic. He struggled and saw Gosunkugi flying threw the air. He grasped the sword in his chest and pulled into out. Blood gushed out but he placed his hands over his wounds and concentrated healing his skin diverting the blood flow away from broken veins and arteries.   
He stood and grabbed Clare's sword he staggered as he felt nauseous. Gripping it double handed. He called out  
  
"Hello Mother"   
  
************  
  
Please Remember to Read and Review! 


	9. The Final End?

The Oracles Chosen: vampire  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Chapter 9: The Final Ending  
  
  
The Queen turned  
  
"Still alive Serin I thought that your lieutenant killed you"   
  
"I'm hard to kill" Serin answered evenly  
  
"Join me Serin and we shall rule the world and bring back the days of fire."  
  
"I don't want those days mother I never did why did you think I turned mortal"  
  
"That was a mistake Serin I love you still but I will kill you if you get in my way"  
  
"Then kill me because I must stop you"  
  
"I have no wish to kill my son but if you force me…"  
  
"You would enslave humanity"  
  
"Humanity are cattle to us Serin"   
  
"No they aren't"  
  
"Enough" The queen said "Leave Serin and come back when you want to be a vampire again"   
  
"No Mother this ends here"  
  
And Serin charged at the queen the queen side stepped and punched Serin in the face knocking him from his feet  
  
"Don't make me do this son"  
  
Serin got up  
  
"I do what I must" And attacked again  
  
His sword moved fast and cut the queen at her cheek but the queen hit Serin powerfully in the chest snapping a rib and hit his back knocking him to the ground, knocking his sword away.   
  
Cologne attacked then her staff going for the queens' heart. The queen moved like lightning knocking the staff away and hitting cologne away from her.   
  
Gosunkugi attacked as well blue fire being sent at her. The queen held her hand out and the fire collected in her palm she then threw it right back at Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi leapt to a side as the fire impacted with the wall creating a hole with molten rock on the floor.  
Serin started to get up when the queen pushed him back down with the heel of her shoe.   
  
"Oh well son you had your chance" Serin felt her power collecting in her palm he stared into her eyes with no fear.   
  
Suddenly Akane was there she rammed into the queen sending her sprawling. Serin got up and went to help Akane, the queen lifted Akane and threw her threw the wall upside down. Akane cried out and became silent as she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Serin charged at the Queen but she moved forward and hit him in the gut knocking him to his knees a dagger shone in the queen's hand and she brought it down. Serin dodged but the dagger stabbed him in the shoulder Serin's hand moved forward and a hidden dagger from his sleeve came out he stabbed the queen in the chest.  
  
"I'm sorry mother" Serin said tears coming to his eyes  
  
The queen tried to say something but couldn't the dagger silencing her. She cried out in pain and white light emanated from her body Serin turned away and the Queen exploded into dust.  
  
"I'm Sorry"  
  
Gosunkugi got up and went to Serin   
  
"I'm Ok" Serin said then collapsed  
  
Gosunkugi went to Serin and touched the wound on his shoulder healing it.   
Serin stirred   
  
"Come on lets get Akane and Cologne"   
  
Serin went to Akane Shaking her  
Akane groaned but came to  
  
"Did we win?" She asked Serin nodded  
  
"We won Come on lets get Ranma and go home"  
  
Gosunkugi went to Cologne and Holding up the white ball said  
  
"Tendo Dojo" he whispered and disappeared  
  
*********  
  
Akane staggered over to the unconscious Ranma   
Holding him she said   
"Tendo Dojo" And vanished  
Serin surveyed the now empty hall he went over to Reg and Clare's bodies. He concentrated and In his hands a white ball of ki formed throwing it the walls and floor started catching fire he went to the bodies holding them he spoke  
"Tendo dojo"  
There was a flash of white and he vanished.  
**************  
  
Soun and Genma couldn't believe it there they were playing go when all of a sudden a half-naked Ukyo carrying P-Chan in her top appeared. From Genma's View it was obvious what was happening there was a fight and Ukyo had been hurt and sent back. Kasumi was checking over Ukyo who was in obvious pain.   
  
"You've broken a few ribs I'm going to relocate your shoulder this is going to hurt brace yourself" Kasumi said and with a quick pull and snap Ukyo shoulder went back into place.  
  
Ukyo screamed as her shoulder grated back into her socket, her ribs gave her a lot of pain she would need to go hospital soon  
  
A few minutes later Shampoo was there as well carrying Mousse in duck form. Shampoo was cut in a few places and deeply in another few Kasumi bandaged her as best she could. Kasumi threw hot water over Ryouga and Mousse who both were deeply unconscious   
  
Nabiki was trying to find out what had happened. Kodatchi came after Shampoo holding Kuno blood streaming down her leg. Kasumi immediately went over to her and started to bandage the wound. Gosunkugi came holding Cologne Shampoo went over to her great grand mother when Akane came in her clothing was torn and her neck had been bitten blood still trickled down she was also holding Ranma. Serin came after that his arm hung limp from his shoulder. Kasumi had made tea, which everyone accepted.  
  
"Where's Dr Tofu?" Kasumi asked as she tended to Akanes neck wound  
Serin looked around  
  
"He went to the hospital Kasumi I checked already" Gosunkugi said   
  
"He'll be fine after a while he got stabbed in the side severing his artery but he's ok now"   
  
Kasumi seemed a bit worried but otherwise there was nothing different about her.  
"So when do we change the back"  
  
"Now" Gosunkugi said "Let's do this in the dojo"  
  
************  
  
They all sat down in the dojo.  
  
Gosunkugi concentrated and his grimiore appeared in his hand he drew runes on the dojo floor with white chalk in a circular form  
  
"I hope that the chalk doesn't stain" Said Kasumi  
  
"No worry about that okay now lets do Mousse first they dragged Mousses limp body in the centre of the circle."   
  
Mousse didn't stir and Gosunkugi started Chanting the circle started glowing white and Mousse started to thrash his body spasming. His eyes opened and he screamed a black smoke flew from his mouth and disappeared Mousses stretched out and collapsed unconscious.  
  
"He will be fine but he will sleep for a whole day" Cologne nodded and   
  
Shampoo held Mousse supporting his head in her lap. Cologne frowned at this but said nothing.  
  
"Now Ryouga" Gosunkugi said  
  
Ryouga was pulled but Soun and Genma into the circle.  
  
Gosunkugi chanted and the same thing happened to Ryouga he cried out his voice full of anguish and then he stopped and fell unconscious. Ukyo held him in her lap his face peaceful   
  
"Now Kuno" Genma and Soun dragged Kuno to the circle  
Kuno screamed as he was changed his cries made Kodatchi flinch as if in pain when it subsided Kodatchi held him.  
  
"Lastly Ranma" Ranma was put in the centre. And Gosunkugi started chanting Serin looked at Ranma his body was twitching as Gosunkugi chanted his muscles spasmed.   
  
'What was going wrong?' Gosunkugis chanting increased in volume and power Serin knew what was happening. He spoke with a heavy sigh  
  
"It's resisting"  
  
Sweat showed on Gosunkugi forehead as he spoke the words of power.   
  
Ranma screamed and thrashed shuddering Black smoke came from his mouth but it was not the quantity that had come from Ryouga and Mousse or Kuno. Serin shook his head 'this isn't gonna work.'  
  
Gosunkugi's voice reached a trill and Ranma cried out as more smoke issued forth. Gosunkugi then collapsed.   
  
"I've done all I can" Gosunkugi said  
  
"What do you mean" Akane said  
  
"Ranma drank too much of the queens blood so he is now tainted" Serin said "Believe me I know"  
  
"What does this mean" Akane said  
  
"It means Ranma is sort of a vampire yet not a vampire."   
  
"What will Ranma be like" Akane said close to tears  
  
Serin sighed  
"He will be like he was Akane but he will also have to contend with the vampire blood in him now they all will have too there are minute traces in Mousse Kuno and Ryouga but Ranma has that but in higher quantities. I don't know what he will be like fully Akane we'll know when he wakes." They were all shocked after all that Akane started to cry after all that hard work it felt like nothing.  
  
"look Akane it happened to me hopefully it'll happen to Ranma" Serin said he then looked around and sat down on a cushion  
  
"You can ask me the questions that I know you want to ask"   
  
Cologne spoke first  
"What or Who are you Serin?"  
  
Serin sighed  
  
"What I am? is a long story I was born to my mother before she became a vampire I knew her when she was basically just a Sorceress she may have delved in the dark arts but she was a good mother. Then came the day she became the Vampire Queen… She turned me into a vampire and I was happy with her" Serins eyes looked far away "however eventually I became bored with vampire life and it was then I met a mortal whom I loved she was a hunter"   
  
"Was it love at first site" Nabiki said  
  
"Actually she tried to kill me" Serin smiled   
"But eventually she came to love me as well." He sighed "But I need to be mortal in order to live with her there was always that fear that I could kill her. So we found this mystic she had enough power to convert me to human in a way anyway. I was like Ranma too far gone so I became as I am I haven't aged in over 400 years since I married her the mystic was later killed by the Queen I stayed with my wife till she died 50 years later by a vampire it was then I decided to become a vampire hunter. Only those closest to me knew what I was." He looked at them   
  
"And now you know"  
  
"What are the days of Fire?" Gosunkugi said  
  
"Not a lot it was before really even my mother became the Queen but I do know this" Serin cleared his throat  
  
"A long time ago vampire's werewolves and creatures of chaos ruled but these were overthrown in a rebellion by humans. After this they consulted an oracle if they would rule again it told them that the earliest time possible will be from now in about less than two years. Now let me see if I remember it right. 'The people chosen by destiny will come together in the eye of the world there the energy of the universe shall appear the choice will be placed on the destiny child his choice shall change the world.' I don't remember the rest sorry" Serin said  
  
"And Ranma is one of them?" Ukyo said  
  
"That's what the vampires thought but I don't know anymore I thought it was a legend" Serin said   
  
"So these days of Fire are when Chaos ruled?" Cologne said  
  
"Yep" Serin said "now I think we should go to the hospital"   
  
Serin then pitched forwards unconscious Kasumi called an ambulance for Serin and the others who were injured and for Ranma Ryouga Mousse and Kuno.  
  
************  
  
When Serin came too he saw his chest bandaged and felt sore in many places his arm felt useless by his side. He blinked clearing his vision   
  
"How are you feeling" said a voice  
  
Serin turned towards it  
"Hi Dr Tofu I see your ok" Serin replied  
  
"Yes I got stabbed by the last blow of the lieutenant I fought"   
  
"Where the others?"  
  
"Back at the Tendo dojo Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane and Kodatchi are in the women's wing"  
  
Serin swallowed  
  
"Clare and Regs bodies?"   
  
"In the morgue you can take them when you feel better."  
  
"Thanks doc"   
  
"So how're Ranma and the others"  
  
Serin explained to him about what happened when he left and what now Ranma and the others are.  
  
"When will they wake up?" Dr Tofu asked  
  
"Gosunkugi said in about another 12 hrs I think"   
  
Serins chest felt like it was on fire the wound the lieutenant gave him was healing though and the Queen Vampires stab wound was also healing.  
  
"Well let's see the girls" Serin said  
  
Serin walked next to Dr Tofu his Arm was in a sling as he past the doors. Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodatchi and Akane were arguing, although Serin couldn't tell why he heard bits of the conversation something to do with cooking?  
  
"Hi girls" Serin said as he came into view  
  
"Hi Serin" They said in a chorus  
  
"How're you feeling?" Serin said to Ukyo who had suffered the most wounds in her fight with Ryouga  
  
"Better now they'll letting us go in a few hours so we can see Ranma wake up"  
  
Serin nodded  
  
"You?" Ukyo asked  
  
"I've been better"  
  
Akane had a bandage around her neck  
  
"What'll you do now?" She asked him  
  
Serin shrugged   
  
"I don't know I'll probably be assigned to another country"  
Serin sat down  
  
"You liked Clare and Reg didn't you?" Akane asked  
  
"They were my friends it always hurts when a friend died but we knew this mission was a suicide mission."  
  
"Then why take it?" Ukyo asked  
  
"Because Ranma and the others increased the vampires powers too much and" Serin sighed "I am tired Ukyo I have lived four then 4 centuries and known great joy and great sadness I just wanted to die in a blaze of glory. But not now from what Gosunkugi said I'll be needed soon" He then talked to them about what they must do when the others awoke  
  
*************  
  
Later on everyone was released from Hospital  
  
Serin stood by Mousse everyone waited Mousse started to stir, He opened his eyes they were normal.   
  
"Wha..?" Mousse said and then paled he remembered what had happened how he drank blood and killed innocent people he felt worthless and bile coming up his throat.  
  
"Breath deeply Mousse" Said the boy Mousse had seen as the hunter Serin.   
Mousse breathed deeply his hands were shaking he was going to kill Shampoo!!. Tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
Serin looked to Shampoo and indicated with his head what she must do.  
"It Ok Mousse you no hurt Shampoo" Shampoo said kneeling by him  
  
Mousse looked at her and felt even worse he hurt her.   
  
"Mousse stop you no in control you better now." Shampoo said continuing.  
Mousse said nothing but stopped crying looking at shampoo he drew himself up  
  
"I must make it up to you Shampoo" Mousse said hoarsely   
Shampoo nodded sympathy in her eyes for Mousse  
  
***********  
  
Ryouga started to stir  
Ryouga didn't open his eyes but wept openly he remembered it all how he taunted that girl before he killed her. A green glow emanated around Ryouga he killed the innocent and glorified in there blood he hurt Ukyo. He opened his eyes   
  
"Ukyo!!" He shouted crying  
  
Ukyo blushed slightly and moved forward  
  
"I'm here Hun"   
  
"I I didn't mean it" He said begging  
  
"Shh I know Hun don't worry your ok now"  
  
"I'll kill myself Ukyo if you want" Ryouga said sadly a deep blue glow emanating from him  
  
"No!!" Ukyo said looking into Ryougas eyes   
  
"I have had enough of killing Ryouga don't worry I forgive you"  
  
"Thank you Ukyo" Ryouga said hugging her   
  
"uhhh Ryouga my ribs" Ukyo said in pain  
  
Ryouga jumped back   
  
"I'm sorry" he then blushed as he noticed everyone looking at him  
Kuno stirred next  
  
"Ouch who hurt the mighty Kuno" He mumbled and visions came to him Kuno became stock still and cried he the mighty Kuno had become a demon he killed women he hurt his sister demented she was but still his sister.  
Kodatchi came to him  
  
"Its ok Tatchi it's Ok" Kodatchi cried as she hugged him and Kodatchi cried with him.  
  
Ranma woke next he didn't stir he just woke and cried out   
  
"Akane!!!" He screamed   
  
he hurt her he almost killed her he still might of   
  
"Akane!!!" Akane was there in an instant  
  
"I'm here Ranma"   
  
"Akane your safe!!!" Ranma said joyfully hugging her tightly then he realised what else he had done his hands didn't touch her and fell away. His hands had killed he would soil Akane by touching her  
"n..n..no" Ranma said  
  
"It's Ok Ranma it wasn't you"   
  
"n…n..no I didn't"  
  
"Ranma it wasn't you!!"  
  
Serin came next to him  
  
"Ranma it was you but your safe now" Ranma looked pale as he came to terms with what he had done. Ryouga and the rest sympathised they felt it too.   
  
"I don't believe it" Ranma said  
  
"Ranma" Akane said jerking his head so he looked at her in her eyes  
  
Ranma looked into her brown eyes his love for her rose and he blushed as he remembered what she had done.  
  
"Um Akane"  
  
"It wasn't you" She said softly "It wasn't the Ranma I knew"   
  
"Please Akane I'll die for you" He said He hurt his Akane it was the least he could do  
  
"No Ranma like Ukyo I have had enough killing I saved you because I want you to live"  
  
Ranma looked into her eyes   
  
"I will Akane" 'And protect you with all my heart' Ranma said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Oracles Chosen: Vampires  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
Epilogue  
  
A few days after Serin said his goodbyes his arm was healed and he had gotten his new order he was to fight werewolves and vampires in China.  
  
Gosunkugi also said his goodbyes and said he was going to England although he didn't say why.  
  
Mousse went back to the nekohanten, he didn't seem to show any thing vampire like but Serin said that they were there.   
  
Kuno went back to Kodatchi where Sasuke had kept there home clean he didn't chase Ranma girl form or Akane for a few days or even come to school saying he had to cleanse his soul of the evil that stained it.  
  
Ryouga went with Ukyo to Ucchans taking care of her because he had hurt her and it would still take a long time for her ribs to heal.   
  
Ranma didn't look any different but there was something that people could see that was different about him, there was also a difference in Ranma and Akanes relationship that people could see but couldn't find out about. Not even Nabiki could find out what had happened although see could guess.   
  
This wasn't the end though   
  
Hi all how'd you like the fic love it? hate it? medium? Tell me all your C&C. This is just the first part of a series I want to try and create so I would appreciate any comments about it I don't know when I'll complete the other Oracle Chosen parts of my Fan Fic hopefully I'll get writing it soon Thanks for reading !!!! 


End file.
